


Trust Me Your Heart

by prettykidinyellow



Series: EXO Riding Club [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Comedy, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-28 04:30:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 21,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13896282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettykidinyellow/pseuds/prettykidinyellow
Summary: Kai was a freakin’ playboy. Kyungsoo knew him until the smallest fibers of his being. He witnesses all of Kai’s adventures to different men and women. Because he is a part of it.Kyungsoo is Kai’s savior if he wants to break up with someone. He pretends as Kai’s boyfriend, fiancé, and husband. Kai is always free because of him. But for the right price.Until one day, he just had enough. He doesn’t want to help Kai anymore. Because he can’t even help himself from falling in love with Kai.





	1. Chapter 1

            Kyungsoo is busy reading one of the latest paperback novels of Dan Brown when he hears the sentiment of one of his crews in his owned bakeshop.

            “He said he loves me. But I just learned that he has another woman! He promised me that he’ll change because I gave him a second chance. But what did he do? He still betrayed me! That asshole! I hope that his soul burns in the depths of hell!”

            “Amen.” Kyungsoo said and continued reading his book.

            “I love him. I gave him everything because I really love him. But… but…”

            “But when he already got what he wanted from you, he just left you like that.” Kyungsoo whispered. “Why do women never learn? Men are creatures with two legs and eight hands.”

            Kyungsoo is not saying that because he is cynic or bitter. He just has a firsthand experience in that same kind of situation.

            “But I really love him.” His crew continued.

            “So, if ever he asks for forgiveness,” His other crew continued, “would you still accept him?”

            A short silence has passed. “Uh… I still love him. So I can’t really resist him.”

            “So stupid!” Kyungsoo’s voice was loud enough for his crews to look at him. “The female character in this novel is so stupid! She’s so full of drama. Instead of fixing her life, she chose to search for different relics of Jesus Christ because she’s His descendant and all. I’m also a descendant of Jesus Christ but I’m not wasting my time in searching for different relics to know my origin. I’m already contented with my descendants… in Gyeonggi Province.”

            His crews stared at him weirdly. Kyungsoo just adjusted his eyeglasses and continued reading. It’s really better for him to just shut up and mind his own business so that he won’t embarrass himself from others.

            Kyungsoo stopped reading when a red rose appeared in front of his face. He placed his book down and the face of a man that he doesn’t want to see appeared.

            “A lovely rose for a lovely man.”

            “What do you want, Kai?” Kyungsoo said nonchalantly.

            “Nothing. Is it bad to give a flower to the cutest guy in here?”

            “Yes, because I know that a minute ago, you said the same line to another person.”

            “Of course not.” Kai dramatically sniffed the rose as if it is the most fragrant thing in the world. “You know that you are the most handsome guy for me every time I come here.”

            “Yes, because you need something. So instead of making a drama, tell me what you want.” Kyungsoo sighed. “You’re in trouble again, aren’t you?”

            Kai’s sheepish smile curved his lips. Kyungsoo had to admit Kai was cute when he was acting childish. And he knows that Kai is fully aware of that feature of his so he is using it to score to different men and women. His cuteness never failed to amuse them. But it’s the same thing that gets Kai in trouble.

            “What did you do this time, Kim Jongin?” Kyungsoo’s eyes never left the book that he’s reading. “Ah wait, don’t answer that.”

            Kai sat at the coffee table in front of him. He is still sniffing the rose.

            “Hyerin’s getting serious about our relationship.”

            “Be thankful that someone is taking you seriously even if you are like that.”

            “What do you mean?”

            “You’re a pheromone machine and your count of women and men you played around is higher than the number of capillary vessels in your body.”

            “I’ll take that as a compliment.” Kai smirked as he picked up the book that he already finished reading. “ _The Alchemist_ by Paulo Coelho. Nice.”

            “Have you read it?”

            “No. But I know that you are not reading nonsense books. So, I know that this book is nice.” Kai looked at him. “Am I right?”

            Kyungsoo just sighed and get his book. “You want to get away from that Hyejin. Is that it?”

            “Hyerin.” Kai corrected. “She doesn’t want someone to mispronounce her name.”

            “Why, is she a queen or something? And even if she’s a queen, I don’t care. I will call her whatever I want.”

            Kai laughed. Then he squeezed himself from Kyungsoo’s side and placed his arms around his shoulders. Kyungsoo immediately breathed in Kai’s familiar masculine scent that he really liked. He still has the same scent like the first time they meet each other in high school. Kyungsoo once mentioned that he really likes Kai scent so maybe that’s the reason why he still uses the same perfume.

            “I knew you’d find something wrong with her.” Kai said. “For me, I know that there’s something wrong with her but I can’t really point it out.”

            “You just don’t want to admit to yourself that there’s something wrong with the person that you chose to date. And can you please remove your arm on my shoulders? It’s heavy. And there’s also a vacant seat in front of you. Maybe you can sit there so you won’t disturb me?”

            “No, I’m fine here. Don’t worry about me.” Kai offered the rose at him. “You really don’t want this?”

            “Orchids are my favorite flowers.”

            “Huh?”

            “And I really like fish. So, can you please sit there? And tell me the reason why you are here. Because I have lots of things to do.”

            Kai scratched his nape. “Chill out for a while, Soo. You’re too formal. You won’t get a lover if you’re that cold to guys.”

            “I don’t care.” He just moved to the other chair. And he picked up a small notebook and a pen. “What time are we going to meet and what’s the name of the restaurant? Oh, I don’t have any new clothes so don’t be surprised if you’ll see that I wore a familiar outfit again.” He wrote in the small notebook the details of his new mission in Kai’s life. “One more thing, I’ll be charging more because the gasoline’s price is high. Plus the tax.”

            “Gasoline? What will you do with it? You’ll drink it?” He glared at Kai. And he just grinned. “I’m just kidding.”

            This had always been their agenda every time he wanted to get out of the claws of the women or men he was with. They were still in high school when they first done that. Kai was a transferee from an exclusive private school. Kyungsoo learned that the reason Kai was transferred because the students are all over him.

            But Kai is really that charismatic so he experienced the same in their school. Some would even follow him at home. Kyungsoo is the only one that is immune of Kai’s charisma. Maybe it’s because they are seatmates. It’s like he’s used to him.

            Until one day, he doesn’t have any choice but to compromise with Kai because he doesn’t have any money to pay for his school project. Kai offered to help him, in exchange of Kyungsoo’s help. And that is to pretend to be Kai’s boyfriend so that the girls and boys will avoid him.

            What they did was effective because he is a member of their school’s drama club. It’s easy for Kyungsoo to be the grumpy boyfriend or the pathetic one. So Kai always used him to pretend. Which was fine with him because he uses the money that Kai pays him for his school fees. They did the same when they are in college.

            Kai proved to be the great financial mogul, by using his money to get what he wanted–his freedom everytime he wanted out of a relationship. By using Kyungsoo. On the other hand, he was a business-minded person without any means of making it. But because of Kai, and his money that he is paying him, he was able to save money and establish a small business that starts to expand, thanks to his own effort.

            They were good for each other because of the way they were.

            “Kai.” He calmly called to him without taking his eyes off his notes.

            “Hmm?”

            “Stop sniffing me”

            Kai sat straight but he still doesn’t move away from him. He continued silently writing notes when he called him again. “Kai.”

            “Hmm?”

            “Stop staring at me.”

            “Kyungsoo.”

            “Don’t mimic me, Kai.” He gave him his notebook. “Our transaction is still the same. You’ll put your payment on my bank account–” Kyungsoo knotted his forehead when Kai is still staring at him.

            “Your hair grew longer, Soo.”

            “My hair is always like that.”

            “No, you cut it shorter last month.”

            “How did–”

            “And you changed your shampoo brand, right?” Kai touched his hair. “You still smell great, though.”

            Kyungsoo was a bit surprised at Kai’s remarks. It was like the first time since he noticed someone besides himself. Because Kai noticed small details about him that even the people closest to him doesn’t know. But he has a counter-argument to that. As a freakin’ playboy, it’s natural to him. So that his admirers will think that he is a thoughtful person and in the end, they will admire him even more. But not him. He knew Kai too much to fall for his charms.     

            Kyungsoo starts to feel awkward with how Kai is looking at him so he swat his hand and handed him the notebook.

            Finally Kai came back to his senses and finally realized that Kyungsoo won’t succumb to his charms. He removed his hand from Kyungsoo’s shoulder and accepted the notebook.

            Kai just nodded. “Let’s meet later at the Paris Grill in Grand Hyatt. Hyerin and I will be there at seven o’clock so maybe you can come there after thirty minutes.”

            “Okay.”

            “And don’t worry about your outfit. For sure you’ll still look good.”

            “Kai.”

            “I know, I know. You’re already immune to my charms.” Kai squeezed himself again to his side. “You’re not busy right? Let’s talk for a while, Soo. Office work bores me.”

            “I’m busy.” He raised his book. “And what are we going to talk about?”   

            “How’s your business?”

            “It’s fine.”

            “Don’t answer in short sentences, please. I rarely visit you–”

            “You’re here yesterday. And the other day… and the day before that.”

            “It’s because I miss you. How about you, don’t you miss me?”

            “No.”

            “Even just for a second?”

            “Yes.”

            Kai just sighed beside him. “You’re really cruel, Do Kyungsoo. While I’m always thinking about you.”   

            “I’m not asking you to think about me. And you’re the cruel one here because you’ve been with different people, yet you’re still thinking about who will you date.”

            “I’m a gifted child, you know.” Kai rested his chin on his shoulders. “And I like thinking about you. You’re cute in my dreams.”

            “Kai.”

            “You’re really cute in my dreams, promise. You’re not arguing with me so your cuteness is emphasized. Especially when you smile. Hmm… Come to think of it, I haven’t seen you smile in a while. Maybe I should always bring a camera so when I see you next time, I will have an idea on how to make my most handsome and cute friend smile.”

            “You’re noisy.” Kyungsoo smacked Kai’s face with a throw pillow. “Whatever you do, that won’t take effect on me. So you better return to your office so that this country will benefit from you. We’re done talking.”

            “Who taught you to be so coldhearted?” Kyungsoo gave him a look that answered his question. “I’m sweet.” Kai stood up and fixed his necktie. “Anyway, don’t be too handsome. Hyerin might kill herself when she sees you.”

            “It’s your fault for choosing an ugly girl.”    

            Kai laughed out loud. “Good thing I came here today. I’m no longer bored. Thanks, Soo.” He kissed the top of his head. “I’ll see you tonight.”

            Kyungsoo didn’t react anymore. He had kissed him. But why? He just fixed his hair where Kai’s lips landed.

            “He can’t think of anything to do.” Kyungsoo said and tried to focus on the book that he is reading. But he can’t focus because he keeps on thinking of a good reason why Kai kissed him.

            He had kissed him. On his head. But it was still a kiss.

            _So? As if you would even care._ Right, he doesn’t care. He’s sure that Kai has done it to others before. He glanced at the entrance of his bakeshop and he saw his employee laughing with Kai. Even Youngmi doesn’t look like she’s in grief earlier the way she laughs with Kai.

            Kyungsoo just sighed and focused his eyes on his book.

            “You won’t really change, Kai.”


	2. Chapter 2

           The moment Kyungsoo stepped in the restaurant, almost half of the customers were looking at him. But he didn’t even look at them.

           He wasn’t in his usual garb of jeans and shirt. Tonight, he was wearing a white dress shirt with the first two buttons unbuttoned topped with a black blazer and black pants. His hair is styled up. Maybe he’s not the type of person who likes going out and partying but he knows a thing or two about dressing up.

            He finally saw Kai. If some of the customers are looking at him, Kai doesn’t even throw him a glance. Kyungsoo doesn’t know if he’ll be happy or annoyed. Happy because his attention is just focused on his date and annoyed because he doesn’t even look away from his date. Well, not that he wamted him to look at his direction–

            _Stop it, Kyungsoo. You’re already forgetting the real reason why you are here._

             He walked towards their direction. Kai was the first one to notice him. And Kyungsoo wants to smack Kai’s head when he saw him looking intently at him. He already warned him that he’ll be wearing the same outfit but Kai is still surprised.

            “Good evening.” Kyungsoo greeted formally, like their usual drama.

            Kai’s chair made a noise when he abruptly stood up. If they are not just pretending, Kyungsoo might think that Kai’s really surprised when he saw him. But that’s how he always acts anyway, when he enters the scene, like he really regretted “cheating” on Kyungsoo. But Kai looked like was only acting.

            “K-Kyungsoo… you look…”

            “Thank you.” Why is their conversation different from their usual dialogue? “Fancy meeting you here, Kai. You’re with someone? Who is she? A client?”

            “Uh…” Kai just couldn’t seem to stop looking at Kyungsoo. He can’t seem to say his memorized line.

            _What the heck is wrong with you, Kai? Don’t tell me your conscience is bothering you now?_

            But when Kyungsoo looked at the woman who was now dabbing a tissue on her cheek, he realized what was keeping him distracted. The woman was crying. He wants to kick Kai. What did he tell to the woman that made her cry like that? Good thing that she can still face them.

            The woman had pride. And Kyungsoo admired her for that.

            “I’m sorry.” She said. “I’m just talking about something with your… fiancé. But we’re already done so I’ll go now. It looks like you two have a date… And I don’t want to disturb you. Good night.”

            While Kyungsoo is still looking at her while she’s making her way out of the restaurant, he can’t help but to pity her. It’s the usual scene when they are acting out for Kai to get away from his women. He always see them getting hurt. And that is because of Kai’s selfishness and Kyungsoo’s tolerating of Kai’s escapades.

            “Kai.”

            “Kyungsoo?”

            “This is the last time that I will be doing this.” Then he went out.

            He walked towards the taxis’ parking area. Kai went after him.

            “Kyungsoo, wait.” He stopped to face Kai. “Let’s talk about this first.”

            “No, there’s nothing to talk about. You’re distracted when you saw that woman cry. Me too. Finally my conscience gets the best of me. I’ve been an awful person because I help playboys like you wander around. So, I’m done.”

            Kai held his arm. Kyungsoo can do nothing but stop and look at him. Once again he noticed he was looking at him quite differently. He tugged his arm back and wore his eyeglasses that were tucked in his pocket.

            Kai blinked, as if he just gotten out of his dreams. Kyungsoo’s right. Kai is just overwhelmed because he wasn’t able to see Kyungsoo dress up for a while. He slapped Kai’s forehead.

            “When will you stop playing around, Kai? You’re not a kid anymore. You’re also smart so I know that you’re aware that you’re hurting the people that came into your life.”

            Kai caresses his forehead. “The people that I date have the same intentions as mine. To find the right person for us. When you still don’t find them, you keep on dating to continue for searching. Am I right?

            “Right person? There is no such thing as a right person, Jongin. There’s not even left one for God’s sake.”

            “You’re corny–ouch!” Kyungsoo slapped him Kai in the arm. He just laughed and pulled Kyungsoo towards him. He didn’t try to escape because he knows that Kai won’t let him go. “I’m sorry if I’m hurting people but like what I’ve said, all of the single people have that kind of mentality when they chose to date someone. When they entered this relationship, they knew that they will be hurt. And I already accepted it. They already accepted it.”

            “I don’t.”

            “I know. That’s why I like you. You’re too innocent.”

            “Are you insulting me?”

            “I’m just stating a fact. You saw Hyerin cry. And I understand how you feel. I was a bit shaken, but that’s how it works. In your quest to find the right person for you, you can’t really avoid to hurt someone. That’s natural. So you don’t have to withdraw from our contract.”

            In its twisted way, he had a point. But Kyungsoo already made his decision. “No matter what reason you have, I don’t want to see someone cry because of you anymore.”    

            “Hey, hey! This is the first time that someone cried because of me.” Kai scratched his head. “It wasn’t my intention to make her cry either. It’s not in my royal blood to make someone cry.”

            “It’s still your fault because you’re the reason of Hyejin’s tears.”

            “It’s Hyerin.”

            “Whatever! Now, can you please remove your arm from my shoulders?”

            “It looks like you’re really pissed off.” Kai sighed and held his hand and pulled him back to the restaurant. “Come on. I’ll treat you to dinner.”

            “You can’t change my mind, Kai.”

            “I heard their grilled sea bass here is so delicious because that’s their specialty here.” Kai turned to him and winked. “It’s your favorite, right?”

            “You’re the devil incarnate, Kim Jongin.”

            “Devil? Hmm. I can accept that. I’m sick of being an angel everytime. It’s time for a change.”

           

\-----------------------------

 

            “What are you going to do tomorrow, Kyungsoo?”

            “I have taekwondo lessons.”

            “You’re taking taekwondo lessons? Since when?”

            “Since college. When you started going out with one of my instructors.”

            “Who?”

            “Never mind.” This guy is really a playboy.

            Kyungsoo wouldn’t be surprised if he learns that Kai is a victim of assassination. But no one would dare to touch a Kim, especially the only heir to one of the biggest financial corporations of the country. And Kai also knows how to manipulate all of his assets so that no one will dare touch him. Especially now that he is one of the members of the most exclusive riding club in the country, which has the most prominent people of this country as members.

            Kai had surrounded himself with everything he needed, which unfortunately, also made him a spoiled person who could get away with anything, especially, with women and men. Because there is always someone who saves him. Which is Kyungsoo. And he wanted out.

            Kai picked up the one and only flower in the vase that decorated their table. Kyungsoo stopped eating when Kai held his hand and gave him a look that anyone would envy.

            “Have I told you already that you are so handsome, Kyungsoo?”   

            “Yes.” Kyungsoo answered lazily.

            “But I still think that you are more handsome when you’re just yourself.” He dramatically offered him the flower. “Like now.”

            “Kai.”

            “Yes?”

            “How many times do I have to tell you that it’s not effective?”

            Kai just smiled. The jerk was really cute. “I know. But I like praising you. Maybe my handsomeness would melt that icy heart of yours.”

            Kai just gasped when he kicked his leg under the table. Then he smiled sarcastically at Kai. Kai smacked his own chest. “I’m the king of the world! I made Do Kyungsoo smile! I can die in peace now.”

            “That’s a good idea.”

            “On the second thought, maybe next time.” Kai placed his chin on his hand and leaned on the table. “I want to see your smile again–ouch!”

            Kyungsoo kicked him again before he resumed eating. But he just had a mouthful of his food when he noticed that Kai is staring at him again.

            “What’s your problem this time?”     

            “You really like fish, do you? Good thing you don’t grow gills from eating too much fish.” Kai used his own chopsticks to separate the fishbone from the fish, and then he placed it on his plate. “Let’s just continue like this, Soo. What will happen to me if you will be gone from my life? I’m used to having you with me, you know?”

            Kyungsoo stared at him. What the heck was he talking about? And why was it that his own words suddenly seemed to touch his heart? Is Kai using another tactic on him to seduce him and get what he wants? Yes, that must be it. He’s seducing him to get what he wants from him. And that is to be his savior to his dates. But he won’t let Kai manipulate him. He had enough.

            On the other hand, he also couldn’t help but wonder why he somehow felt warm when he learned that Kai didn’t want to lose him. Kyungsoo resumed his eating. When he spoke again, his voice is gentle.

            “We’ve been together for almost ten years, Kai. Are you not sick of it yet?”

            “No. I won’t get sick of you ever. Because you’re the apple of my eye, mango of my pie, clouds of my sky…” Kai noticed that he’s glaring at him so he sat properly. “And! You are my savior. What will happen to me if you are gone?”

            Kyungsoo crushed the head of the fish that he’s eating. Why did he believe that Kai will change? He only wanted him because he needed him to dodge off his women.

            “If you want to be out of trouble, stop flirting and acting cute with everyone.” Kyungsoo said through gritted teeth. “You’re old. Acting cute doesn’t suit you.”

            “That suits me. In fact, all of the person that I’ve dated calls me ‘cute’. I’m handsome and I can’t really ignore them. You know that. I got a soft spot for someone who falls in love with me.”

            “You just thought they’re in love with you. You’re imagination is really wild. You think that everyone has a crush on you. But if you don’t approach them first, they won’t chase you like a love struck puppy.”

            “That’s not true. They will chase me even if I don’t approach them. I’m simply irresistible.”         

            “You’re simply an idiot.” Kyungsoo doesn’t have an idea when his mood becomes grumpy. “Until you won’t stop being a playboy, you won’t be in peace. I’m tired of getting you off the hook everytime. I’ve had enough.”

            “What should I do to make you stay?”

            “First of all, we’re not together so there’s no reason for me to stay at all. And second, you can’t do anything to change my mind. You know me, Kai. If I say it, I’ll really do it.”

            “What if someone forced me into marriage?”

            “Then marry them.”

            “You’re a devil incarnate. I’m not going to marry anyone.”

            With that kind of tone, Kyungsoo is convinced that Kai won’t consider marriage, ever. He’s really selfish. But he can’t just blame him for being a playboy. The stupid people who pushes themselves into Kai is the one that should be blamed.

            “I don’t know.” He said without looking at Kai. “You’ll old enough to take care of yourself.”

            “Kyungsoo.”

            “Yeah?”

            “You’re really handsome.”

            Kyungsoo stopped eating and looked at Kai. He noticed his sudden sadness, which was very unusual for him. Especially when he saw Kai smiling at him, but his smile is not reaching his eyes. That even with that smile on his face, he seemed altogether… sad.


	3. Chapter 3

            “Kai, I’m busy.”

            “Doing what?”

            “Nothing.”

            “You know, I can also do that, Soo.”

            “So what?”

            “It’s a rare talent to do nothing. And I think we are just the only two people in this world who are lucky enough to have such gift.”

            “Are you sure you’re talking to me, Kai?”

            “Huh? Of course. Is there any other person in this world that deserves to hear my golden voice at this time of the day?”

            “I’m really having a bad day.” Kyungsoo said and sighed. “What do you want now, Kai?”

            “Nothing.”

            Kyungsoo placed his phone on his other ear while scanning the pages of a magazine that he is holding. He decided to go to a bookstore to buy a book that he will read. “What do you want now, Kai?” He repeated.

            “Come on, Soo. Why do you think that every time I call you, I need something from you?”

            “Didn’t I already say to you that don’t call me again?”

            “Do you want me to die from missing you too much?”

            “Yes.”

            “Soo, you’re breaking my heart.”

            “You know, Kai. If you’re in front of me right now, I will not just break your heart.”

            “Ah, yes. You’re taking judo lessons, right?”

            “Taekwondo.” He corrected him. His heart is suddenly gnawed by irritation. “Don’t you ever call me again if you can’t remember a simple thing about me.” He doesn’t wait for Kai to answer because he turned his phone off. “You’re a jerk, Kai. You can’t even remember my favorite flower.”

            Well, it’s not that he expects Kai to remember petty things about him. But they’ve been together for almost ten years, if not, friends in their own weird way. Kai always wrong in saying simple things about him. But Kyungsoo on the other hand, knows everything about Kai. Even if he likes it or not. Sometimes Kyungsoo thinks that he knows Kai more than his parents know him. Which is not a good thing for him.

            _Wait, that sounds wrong. How does knowing that playboy a good thing?_ Is it because… he liked Kai once? Kyungsoo winced. It didn’t even cross his mind that he likes Kai. Yeah, he finds him attractive–once in a while. But it didn’t really mean anything. Because he really was just handsome, it was as simple as that. Kyungsoo knows how to appreciate good things in this world. And in this case, someone like Kim Jongin.

            But how come Kai noticed he cut his hair last month?

            “Hmm, I wonder how someone would react to this?”

            Kyungsoo glanced at the man who just talked. The man is standing and looking at a copy of a men’s magazine. He looked at Kyungsoo when he noticed that someone was looking at him and presented him the magazine.

            “What do you think, Mister? Are you approving to this kind of things?”

            Kyungsoo doesn’t know what does this man wants. But he admires his guts to talk to him.

            “If that woman can show something good, why do we have to restrict her in doing what she wants?” Kyungsoo said. “It looks like it’s her choice to pose like that in front of the cameras. And anyway, this is a free country so she can do anything that she wants.” Kyungsoo noticed that the man knotted his forehead in confusion. “Okay, so I’ll just make it short and simple. If she doesn't disturb me in any way, then I don’t care what she wants to do with herself.”

            He stared at him for a moment before a grin appeared on his lips. For a moment there, he thought he saw Kai’s image in this man. Kyungsoo shook his head. Because he’s annoyed with Kai, he can see him to other men.

            “I like your attitude.” He said and extended his arm to Kyungsoo. “My name is Kim Junmyeon.”

            He accepted his hand. “Do Kyungsoo.”

            “Nice to meet you, Kyungsoo. You know, I remembered someone like you. My friends’ fiancés are like you. Defiant but they’re making sense.”

            “I’m not defiant. I’m just saying my opinion.”

            “Well, that’s just it. You’re not shy to voice out your thoughts. And for me, it’s bravery. Nowadays, some are defiant but their logic is twisted.” He put back the magazine in the rack and picked a horse breeding, trail racing, and yachting books before turning to Kyungsoo. Then he smiled at him. “Are you doing something after buying that?”

            “Why?”

            “I want to ask you out for a coffee. I want to get to know you better.”

            _Woah, this guy is sure fast._ “I’m doing something later. I have a business to run.”

            “Hmm. If it’s okay with you, can I just get your number then? I’m really interested in knowing you, Kyungsoo. I hope you don’t find me that straightforward. I just don’t want to go around the bush about my intention on you. Don’t worry, I’m not a bad guy.” Junmyeon fished out his wallet from his back pocket and handed Kyungsoo a calling card. “You can send me to jail if you don’t like all of what I have said.”

            Kyungsoo read the card. He is a president of a known coffee company in the country. Kyungsoo dialed the number and Junmyeon’s phone rang.

            “That’s my number.” Kyungsoo said. “Call me up later and we’ll see about that coffee you’re offering.” 

            Junmyeon just smiled. “You really are prudent, aren’t you?”

            “It’s good to be paranoid sometimes.”          

            “I agree. Oh, I need to go. I have a meeting within an hour. I’m really gonna call you up later, Kyungsoo. I hope you have free time later.” Junmyeon waved before heading to the counter.

            _Nice. I’ll have my first date for this month._ It’s really boring to have a zero love life. But he is surprised when he saw Kai entered the bookstore. How did he know that he’s here? Maybe he just charmed his crews to tell him where he is. But he’s more surprised when he saw Kai talked to Junmyeon when they saw each other.

            They know each other? Then Junmyeon pointed at him. He noticed that Kai’s smile was gone and is replaced by a frown. Are they talking about him? Junmyeon already paid for his books and Kai approached him. He is still frowning.

            “You have a date with Junmyeon?”

            “Why? Is he your girlfriend?” Kyungsoo asked sarcastically.

            “Don’t go out with him, Soo.”          

            He’s surprised by Kai’s tone. It is the first time when he straightly asked Kyungsoo to not do something. Usually, Kyungsoo is the one that is always followed by Kai.

            “Don’t go out with him.” Kai repeated.

            “And why not?”

            Kai briefly stopped, as if thinking for a good explanation. “Because… he’s not a good man when it comes to having a relationship.”

            “Look who’s talking!”

            “I’m better than him.”

            “And so? You want me to go out with you instead? Is that what you’re trying to say, Kai?”

            Kai didn’t answer, he looked at the rows of magazine in front of him instead. But his attention is nowhere on that magazines, based on the frown on his face. Kyungsoo is going to ask about Kai’s weird behavior when he spoke.

            “Why do you want to go out with him, anyway? He’s not even handsome.”

            “Because I’m bored. And I didn’t have a boyfriend for a long time. And it’s your fault.”

            “Me?”

            “Yes, because you are always bothering me to get you out of your mess.”

            Kai picked up some of the magazines. “You can’t be bothered by me if you don’t really want to. You can bully me anytime and you know I can’t push you into doing something you don’t want to do. So you should blame yourself for always agreeing into getting me out of my mess.”

            He had a point, of course. “Get lost, Kai.”

            “Admit it already.” His smile is full of confidence now. “You like me, don’t you?”

            “I said get lost, Kai.” Kyungsoo returned the books that he doesn’t like. “Don’t ruin my good mood.”

            “You said when we’re talking on the phone earlier, you’re having a bad day.” Kai’s confident smile became more evident in his handsome face. “I knew it. Now I know why God created me to be this perfect.” Kai slung his arm over his shoulder and pinched his cheeks. “To be an inspiration for people having a bad day. Like you.”

            “You’ll be the one who’s having a bad day when you don’t stop. Didn’t I already tell you that our drama’s done? Why are you here with me again?”

            “I missed you.” Kai grabbed his books while an arm is still slung around him. “I can’t concentrate on my work because I always think about you. So I said, damn hell! I’m going to see you, even if you beat me. So now I’m here and–”

            “And you’re annoying the hell out of me.” Kyungsoo said. But his irritation somehow decreased with what he heard. Kai couldn’t concentrate to his work because he missed him.

            “Now that you have already seen me, you can leave.”

            “I’m not in the mood to go back to work. I’ll just accompany you wherever you want to go so that you wouldn’t just pick out a random guy to go out with.”

            “I’m still going on a date with Junmyeon, Kai.” Kyungsoo walked towards the counter. Kai has still his arm around his shoulder. “And you can’t do anything to stop that.”

            “If you’re just bored, I’m here. I’ll entertain you. What do you want me to do? I can sing. I can dance. I can sing and dance.”

            “Kai–”

            “Or, why don’t you just go with me to Exo Riding Club?”

            He turned to Kai. “I thought you will never bring me there?”

            “Well, don’t I have any right to change my mind? Besides, I know you’ll enjoy it there. So if I were you, you better cancel your date with Junmyeon. Oh, wait. Let me do that. I have his number–”

            “No, Kai. I would still go out with him.”

            “He’ll kiss you on your first date.”

            “Then it will be fun! I will finally get my first real kiss. By the way, is he a good kisser?”

            “How the hell should I know?” Kai angrily remarked. Kyungsoo almost laughed at Kai’s exaggerated expression if he didn’t spoke again. “Wait, you don’t have a first kiss yet?”

            “Shut up, Kai.”

            “You don’t have a first kiss yet!”

            “I want to slap you right now.”

            “Oops! Not the face.”

            It’s really wrong to interact with a playboy like Kai. Kyungsoo paid for the books then he quickly made his way out of the bookstore. Kai was already at his side even before he could hail a taxi.

            “If you still don’t have your first real kiss, why didn’t you tell me sooner?” Kai said. “Come here, I’ll give you one hell of a kiss you’ll never forget.”

            “Do you want me to punch you in the gut?”

            Kai smirked. “Are you afraid?”

            “What?”

            “You're afraid that I’ll kiss you so you threatened me like that.” Kai’s eyebrows wriggled as if he’s teasing him.

            “Whatever.” Kyungsoo can’t understand himself right now. His heart was beating erratically at the thought that Jongin might really kiss him. “Get a life, Kai.”

            “As of this moment…” Kai placed his arms again on his shoulder. “My life is right here.”

            Okay… that was just a bit not so like him at all. Why would he say something like that? And what does he mean? Kyungsoo can’t think of anything to say to Kai. He was just too speechless. Because those words of his seemed so… romantic. And he can’t help but feel that weird fluttering of his chest when he looks at Kai. And that was also probably the reason why he didn’t move away when Kai’s face slowly lowered on his.

            For a moment, he can’t think of anything but this guy’s handsome face that has been a part of his life for years. It’s the first time that he felt that his heart is beating so fast that it could almost make him hyperventilate. Especially when Kai’s face is just a few inches away from his, and his lips is just a few centimeters away from his lips. He could even breathe in Kai’s minty breath now. Until finally, succumbing to that heady feeling, he just closed his eyes and waited for Kai’s lips to touch him.

            But it didn’t happen because he heard a woman’s voice.

            “Kai! What the hell is the meaning of this?”

            For the first time in his life, Kyungsoo wanted to smack his head against the nearest wall. He’s so stupid. Why did he let Kai’s tactics get into him? To think that he has known for years that Kai is a playboy.

            _Maybe Kai is right about you?_ His mind teased. _That you like him and you can’t admit it even to yourself._

            Kyungsoo distanced himself from Kai and let the woman come near them. He’s ready to answer back if the woman decides to say something bad about him. But he didn’t really need that when the woman confronted Kai and slapped him across the face.

            “How dare you do this to me, Kai! I didn’t believe what my friends say about you because I love you. But why did you hurt me this way? If you wanted to get out of my life, I would have let you go without the drama. Without hurting me this way.”

            The woman left without giving him a glance. He saw that Kai is just following the woman with his gaze. His delicate face is now reddening with the impact of the woman’s hand.

            “Your girlfriend got to you first.” Kyungsoo seriously said. “Me too, Kai. I want to slap you. But I think you had enough in one day. You better learn now. Don’t mess up anyone’s feelings.”

            Then he pulled Kai towards his car that is parked a few meters from them. Then he opened the door and let Kai sit there for a while.

            “Just wait for me here.” He grabbed his handkerchief and went to the fast-food chain beside the bookstore. When he came back, he has three pieces of ice wrapped in his handkerchief. He gave it to Kai.

            “Put this on your cheek before it swells.”

            “I’m fine, Soo.”

            He didn’t listen to Kai. The red on his cheek is enough proof that he’s really hurt by the woman’s slap so Kyungsoo put his improvised cold compress on Kai’s cheek. Kai gasped at the contact.

            “That’s not enough.” Kyungsoo said. “If we haven’t known each other for years, I’ll help that woman beat you up.”

            “Kyungsoo.” Kai gently touched his hand. “I’m sorry if I tried to kiss you. Don’t worry, it won’t happen again.”

            But it seemed he grabbed not just his hand. Because somewhere deep in his heart, something felt so good yet so dangerous. But at the back of his mind, he still warns himself. He shouldn’t trust Kai, his words or his actions towards him.

            He just finished pushing away his latest woman using him again, didn’t he? Just like before.

            “You have to make sure of that.” Kyungsoo said. “If not, you’ll taste a severe uppercut from me.”

            Kai smiled at last. But it wasn’t that lively unlike before. It seems like there’s something changed about his personality. He get the cold compress from him.

            “Get in the car.” Kai said while opening the door in the passenger’s seat. “I’ll bring you back to your shop.”

            “Just go back to your office.”

            “I will. After I bring you back. Come on, Soo. This is the least thing I can do for you for helping me get rid of this stupid swelling on my cheek.”

            “`Serves you right.” Kyungsoo climbed to the passenger seat.

            “I’ll change.”

            Kyungsoo knows what Kai is talking about. “Good for you.”

            “But in one condition.” Kai glanced at him before he continued. “Forget your date with Junmyeon.”

            “And why do you think I would agree with that? That’s not even an agreement.”

            “Take it or leave it.”

            “Leave it.” Kyungsoo should not expect that Kai will change. He simply loved flirting, just like the way he flirted with him a while ago. And damn, he could flirt! And he will not be surprised if everyone will fall for Kai despite his reputation. Because Kyungsoo himself almost became a victim of Kai’s charisma.

            “Then, it’s on your conscience if my cheek will swell because of them slapping me.”

            “I hope they will not just slap you.”

            Kai laughed loud. “You, coldhearted man. My charisma doesn’t really have an effect on you.”

            “Whatever.” He stole a glance at Kai.

            Kyungsoo doesn’t know that Kai is also looking at him. Kai grinned and gave him a wink. He could swear his heart fluttered. Damn! He was cute!


	4. Chapter 4

            “Are you enjoying yourself?”

            Kyungsoo nodded at Junmyeon. They are in a cozy restaurant where Junmyeon brought him for their date. “It’s okay. Their food is delicious.”

            “Where do you want to go out after our dinner?”

            “Anywhere. Except dark places.”

            “You’re afraid of the dark?”

            “No. I’m afraid of going to dark places with you.”

            Junmyeon laughed. He was handsome all right. And a bit of a playboy, based on the way he attended to Kyungsoo. He knew that because he saw all of it in Kai. The two were alike. Except that Junmyeon is cautious. He’s not revealing all of his personality to the person he is with. A bit serious, though he was easy to laugh and smile. Unlike Kai that laughs on everything. Plus the fact that he always entertains all of his admirers. Kai’s reason? He doesn’t want to ignore God’s blessings to him.

            _That monkey._

            “Don’t worry, Kyungsoo. I will never bring you to a dark place. Especially when you mentioned that you’ve been into martial arts for years.”

            “Yes, taekwondo and judo.” Yes, because he also studied judo when Kai mentioned it instead of taekwondo, as his martial art. Kyungsoo must be going crazy.

            “Exactly my point. But you know, it doesn’t look like you know taekwondo and judo. You look so innocent, not to mention very handsome.”        

            “Really?”

            “Don’t tell me you don’t know that?” Kyungsoo shook his head while Junmyeon smiled. “That’s new. A man who’s not aware of his good looks. No one’s telling you that you’re handsome?”

            “My parents and friends have been telling me that.”

            “How about those guys you just met somewhere?”

            Kyungsoo shook his head again. He remembered Kai. “The truth is, there’s only one person that always saying that I’ m handsome. But I never believe him.”

            “Why not?”

            “Because he’s a freakin’ playboy. Everyone is good-looking for him.”

            “Which is true, in a sense. There is no ugly person. Everyone has their own distinction of beauty. Just like you. You are good-looking, not just because of your face.” Junmyeon looked at him intently. “You have a vibrant personality. And I think that’s your great asset.”

            “Thanks.” Kyungsoo continued eating.

            “You don’t appreciate my praises, do you?” Kyungsoo looked at Junmyeon. Junmyeon just shrugged. “I just noticed.”

            “I already thanked you, didn’t I? Is that not a sign of appreciation?”

            Instead of answering, he just raised his wineglass to Kyungsoo. “Point taken. I’m sorry. I’m just keen to details.”

            “I know I’m good-looking. I don’t need someone to tell me that.”

            “I know.”

            A keen observer. That’s the right description for Junmyeon. Because he easily noticed that he kind of ignored his praises earlier. Well, he was right about that. Since Kai became a part of his life, praises that were sent to him by other people were useless for Kyungsoo. Kai always praised him, from head to toe. He’s sick of it. So Junmyeon’s praises were nothing for him.

_Or, Kai is not the one that’s praising me so it was nothing._

            “Kyungsoo? Are you alright?”

            “Huh?”

            “You were quiet. And you crushed your food.”

            Kyungsoo noticed that he finely crushed the meat on his plate. “Sorry. I was just thinking of something.”

            “And you have a smudge on your face.”

            “What?”

            “Let me.” Then Junmyeon reached out to Kyungsoo and brushed away something from the side of his mouth.

            Then Kyungsoo picked a tissue up and he wiped his mouth to make sure that there were no residues left. He was surprised when he heard a noise somewhere in his back. When he looked at the source of the noise, he saw Kai on a table not far from theirs. With his new date.

            “Kai, honey, what’s wrong?” Kai’s date asked.

            “Nothing.” Kai smacked the table again with his hand. “I just saw a large ant on our table.”

            Then he looked at Kyungsoo’s direction with a knotted forehead. Kai’s lips moved as if he was mouthing something to him. Kyungsoo’s forehead knotted.

            “What the hell is your problem?” Kyungsoo whispered without looking at Kai. “You really don’t learn, Kai. I hope your date punches you.”

            “You know Jongin?”

            His attention turned to Junmyeon. “Yes. Unfortunately, we’ve known each other since high school. How about you? How did you know Kai? I saw the two of you talking at the bookstore the other day.”

            “We’re both members of Exo Riding Club.”

            “Oh, okay.”

            “So… you two are friends then.”

            “Not really. Our relationship is complicated. I don’t consider him as a friend. More of a headache.”

            “He didn’t try to date you? You’re good-looking. That’s strange.”

            “Not really. We probably knew each other well enough to stay out of each other’s business. And another thing is, even if he asks me to date him, I won’t accept it.” Kyungsoo’s hold on the utensils tightened when he focused on his food again. “That bastard playboy, he’s always involving himself in a mess. Then he will ask for my help to take him away from his dates. He’s so stupid. If we weren’t friends for a long time, I already kicked his ass.”

            He heard Juunmyeon chuckle. Kyungsoo suddenly felt shy. He’s with Junmyeon but he’s thinking about another guy.

            “Sorry.” Kyungsoo muttered.

            “Nah, it’s okay. It really happens when a person is special to you. You just couldn’t help thinking about her. Or him.” Junmyeon glanced at Kai.

            “We’re not in a relationship.”

            “You are. I can sense it.”

            “You can’t pass as a fortune-teller.”

            “You’re not on a relationship with Kai, but I can easily tell that there’s something going on between you two.”

            “I said none.” Kyungsoo cleared.      

            There’s something in Junmyeon’s smile when he placed his arm on the table and brought his face near Kyungsoo’s. “If that’s the case, why are you reacting like that to Kai’s escapades? And why does Kai react like that when I come near you?”

            “Huh?”

            “Remember the noise earlier? Kai made it when I removed the smudge on your face.”

            “He said he saw a big ant on their table.”

            “You know that’s a crap.” Kyungsoo just shrugged at what Juunmyeon said. “You want to try it again?”

            “Try what?”

            “Something.” Then Junmyeon reached out a hand to him again.

            But before Junmyeon’s finger touches his lips, he heard that noise again. And that came from Kai’s table.

            “Ant again.” Kai said and glared at Kyungsoo.

            “Let’s just find another restaurant, Kai.” His date suggested. “I don’t like the atmosphere here. Come on, honey.”

            Kai stood up and brought his date towards the exit. And they passed by their table. He was staring down at Kyungsoo when they got to their table and gave Junmyeon a curt nod before they went out.

            Junmyeon’s grin almost reached his ears. “I told you.”

            “Told me what?”

            Junmyeon sighed. “Pretending is not good, Kyungsoo. You might get used to it and you might have problems in the future. You might have problems with showing your true feelings.”

            Kyungsoo picked up a large piece of fish meat. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

            “Do you want to go barhopping after this?”

            “No.”

            He thought that Junmyeon will get offended to his harsh words. But he just gave him a knowing smile, as if he expects that answer from him.

            “I thought so.” Junmyeon said.

            “I’m sorry, Junmyeon. I didn’t mean to be rude.”    

            “It’s okay. I understand. After that little scene with Kai, I know your mood changed.”

            “This has nothing to do with Kai.”

            “Then would you still go to a bar with me?”

 

\-----------------------------

 

            “Do you want to have a coffee?”

            “Sure.”

            Junmyeon held the door open for him. Like what he predicted, they didn’t go to a bar. He was right. After he saw Kai with his date, Kyungsoo’s attention drifted away from his own date. So here they are, in his bakeshop. In fairness to Junmyeon, he had been a very nice date.

            “You have a nice place here.” Junmyeon commented when they sat at one of the tables in his shop. “Do you also cater to diners?”

            “Most of our customers here are students. There’s a university nearby. And you know them, they need a place for relaxing and for chilling out.”

            “But why didn’t you just have a coffee shop instead of a bakeshop? Coffee shops are in nowadays.”

            “I’m thinking of adding blended coffees to our menu here.”

            “Then why didn’t you?”

            “I’m still earning for capital money. Maybe after a month or two, I will expand my business.”

            “Then when you have made up your mind, call me up.” Junmyeon handed him a calling card. “Our company is the major supplier of premium coffees in the country. I’ll give you a discount, if you chose my company as a supplier.”

            _Kim Limited_ , the card read. _Kim Junmyeon, chairman of the board_. So, this guy is the owner of the largest coffee supplier in the coutry. His date for tonight is rich. Handsome, rich, and gentleman. Not to mention, he doesn’t see a bad thing that Kai insists on telling him. But why can’t he feel something for Junmyeon? Well, he appreciated Junmyeon’s good looks and gentle manners. But that was it. No spark, nothing special at all.

            But why?

            Kyungsoo looked at the entrance of his bakeshop when the little bell attached to the door made a loud sound. That little bell told them they had a customer. But at that moment, the one entered is not a customer.

            “Sir Kai!” One of his crews greeted. “How are you? You seem to be visiting a bit late.”

            “Give me a coffee. The strongest one.”

            “Yes, sir. Sir, how about cake?”

            “Chocolate Sin, one slice.”

            “You seem to be hungry.”

            “Yes, I’m like this when I’m in a bad mood.” Kai said and glanced at their direction. “Make it two slices.”

            “You better pay for it, Kai.” Kyungsoo said to him.

            “What do you think of me? Poor?” He get 20000 won from his wallet and gave it to the cashier. “Keep the change.”

            “Sir, we’re not accepting tips here.”

            “Then just donate the change to charities.”

            “We don’t have a donation box here.” Kyungsoo cut in.

            “Then don’t you think it’s about time you have one?” Kai turned to Junmyeon. “You two are still dating here?”

            Kyungsoo answered. From what he is seeing, Kai’s mood is not good. And he won’t let other people get involved in his foul mood.

            “That’s really none of your business, Kai. Just eat your cake there.”

            “I will.” Carrying his tray, he went to a table and sat. He starts eating his food. “Don’t look at me. I can’t eat properly.”

            “I’m not looking at you.” He turned to Junmyeon. “I apologize for  his behavior. He’s really like that. He’s crazy.”

            “Yeah, I heard.” Junmyeon laughed. Then his phone ringed and he talked to the person on the other line. Then he turned to Kyungsoo. “I have to go. I still have an appointment.”   

            “Okay.” He stood up to accompany Junmyeon to the exit.

            He was a bit surprised when he held his waist, but it’s because he is just supporting him. Or it’s because Junmyeon is just a gentleman.

            “Kai, I’ll go now.” Junmyeon said to Kai.

            “Hurry up.”

            Kyungsoo is about to scold Kai when he noticed his dark expression while looking at them with a knotted forehead. Kyungsoo already accompanied Junmyeon to his car and he already came back to his bakeshop but Kai’s frown is still on his face.

            He went to Kai. “What the hell is your problem?”

            “You didn’t listen to me.” Kai said while munching on his cake. “I told you Junmyeon is a maniac.”

            “You didn’t tell me that. And even if you did, Junmyeon is not a maniac. He’s a gentleman. And you don’t eat cake.”

            Kai put down his fork before sipping at his coffee. “There are better fish in the ocean, Kyungsoo. Don’t settle for a shark.”

            It’s Kyungsoo’s turn to knot his forehead. “Why are you saying bad things about Junmyeon? You are friends, right?”

            “Co members.” Kai corrected. “We’re not friends.”

            “Are you jealous of Junmyeon?”

            Kai suddenly froze. Even Kyungsoo didn’t expect to ask that to Kai. He just blurted it out. But what he is not expecting is the excitement that he feels right now. He wants to hear Ka’s answer. To be honest, he wants to hear “yes”.

            _Darn it! Am I having feelings for this person?_

_What do you think?_

_That’s impossible._

_But why? You said that he’s handsome, sweet, charming, sexy–_

_I didn’t say he’s sexy._

            Kyungsoo shook his head. What is he thinking?

            “Just forget I said it, Kai.”

            “I’m not jealous.” Kai answered immediately. That’s strange because he’s never panicking in any sticky situation. Except now. “I’m your friend. I don’t want you to be hurt. Junmyeon and I have little differences, so I know how his mind goes.”

            There’s nothing offensive to what he has said. So why does he felt something snapped out of him and he feels angry all of a sudden? Before he says anything, he turned away from Kai.

            “Soo.”

            “My head hurts, Kai.” Kyungsoo lied. “So please, I don’t want to argue with–”

            He wasn’t able to continue his words when he felt Kai placed an arm around his shoulder and his other hand on his back. He’s hugging him. And he had his head, as usual, buried against his hair.

            “Sorry.”

            That was his word. Simple. And yet it went right through his heart. And that’s the reason why his heart suddenly reacted violently. That’s a bit different to what he felt before. This one had more force that he was afraid Kai could hear his heart beating.

            “Sorry, Soo.”

            _Oh, man!_ His heart couldn’t stop beating like crazy. Not when Kai’s body was pressed against him, and with Kai’s arms around him.

            “Let me go, Kai.”

            “No.” Kai whispered. “Not yet.”


	5. Chapter 5

            Kyungsoo knew something about him changed, something about the way he felt for Kai as he continued to hold him close. And if he’s not wrong, that feeling might put him into danger.

            “I didn’t mean to make you angry.” Kai said. “I don’t want to put you into danger. Junmyeon is a player. He could hurt you. And… I don’t want to see you get hurt. I might kill someone if that happens.” Kai went silent for a moment. _Aaahh_. Those words. They just kept creeping into his heart. “My handsomeness doesn’t suit with jails.”

            He wanted to smack Kai with the nearest table. He is just being overdramatic. But what does he expect? Kai never did take anything serious with him. But then again, why was it that his heart didn’t miss a beat, even after those stupid last words of his? The reason why he didn’t get mad at him.

            Something did change.

            Kyungsoo slapped Kai’s arm. “I’m not giving any trophy to you so stop being dramatic.”

            “I’m not leaving your side until you forgive me.”

            “Okay, I forgive you.”

            “I can’t feel the sincerity.”

            “That’s sincere. You’re just numb.”

            Kyungsoo almost gasped when he felt Kai’s breath against the sensitive part of his neck when he laughed. A strange feeling crept into him so he immediately distanced himself to Kai. He’s really nervous of his reactions while Kai is still hugging him. But Kai didn’t let him go just yet. He held his hand.

            “What?”

            “Don’t meet up with Junmyeon again.” Kai still didn’t let him go when he tried to pull his hand away. “And I promise you, I’ll introduce you to a guy that you deserve. In Exo Riding Club, there are plenty of them. I’ll introduce you to one of them.”

            _I really want to punch this guy._ “Why are you meddling with my love life? I don’t need your help. I can find my man on my own.” 

            “That’s why you should forget Junmyeon and go with me in the riding club. Maybe your man is just around the corner.”

            Kyungsoo just sighed. Sometimes, there are times when Kai doesn’t have a clue when a person is pissed. Like now. “Fine. Can you let go of my hand now?”

            “Are you going to avoid Junmyeon now?”

            “I don’t think that’s necessary.”

            “Kyungsoo–”

            “And just so you know, Junmyeon and I are talking about business.”

            “Business?”

            “Yes. Business.” But instead of letting go of his hand, Kai tightened his hold on Kyungsoo. Then he put his arm around his shoulders. Then he ruffled his hair.

            “That’s my boy.” His voice is suddenly happy. “That’s right. Listen to your best friend.”

            “You’re not my best friend.”

            “Fine, boyfriend then. We look good together. You’re smart, I’m smart too. Not to mention handsome and sexy.”

            “Hands off, please.”

            Kai sniffed him before letting him go. “When will your heart melts for me, Soo? You’re always sassing at me.”

            “It’s your fault.”

            “Me? What did I do to you that you’re cold towards me?”

            “I’m exposed to your endeavors with different person, Kai. You change lovers more than a leopard changes its spots.” Kyungsoo frowned at what he has said. “Or something like that.”

            Kyungsoo noticed that Kai stopped. He’s just looking at him and based on what he is seeing in Kai’s face right now, he is not aware of that characteristic that Kyungsoo just mentioned.

            “You’re breaking my heart, Soo.” Kai smiled at him again, and then put his arms around his shoulders. “Good thing we’re friends. If not, I’ll send you to jail.”

            Kyungsoo tried to fight off the weird feeling in his heart. “And you’re starting to annoy me, Kai. If you don’t let go of me–”

            Kai kissed him on his cheek even before he could finish his words. And then he let go of him.

            “I’ll just prepare my mansion at Exo Riding Club. We will be leaving this coming Friday. Don’t forget that. And also bring extra clothes because we will be staying there until Sunday. I’ll give you a vacation that you really need.”

            “I don’t need–”

            “Of course you do. You’re getting crankier everyday so you need to unwind once in a while.” Kai reached for his cheek that he just kissed. “See you later, Soo. Dream of me tonight.”

            “You wish.”

            But Kai’s kiss didn’t left Kyungsoo’s mind. Because he managed to dissolve his annoyance to him before until now.

            “Kai…”

            Was he getting out of his mind for thinking about Kai in a very different way, other than him being his constant headache?

 

\-----------------------------

 

            Kyungsoo’s mind is still in chaos while waiting for his crews to finish cleaning the shop. They are closing the shop for today and they always leave together.

            Kai and his actions are constantly running in his mind. And it seems like there’s always a smile that wants to grace his lips.

            “Good evening, Sir. But our shop is closed.”

            Kyungsoo looked at the entrance where one of his crews is talking to someone. He immediately recognized the old man in business attire that just entered his shop.

            “Uncle Taewoon?”

            “Kyungsoo! My darling!”

            Kyungsoo went to him and bowed. They sat on a couch near the door.

            “What brings you here, Uncle?”

            “The truth is, I really came here for you.” The old man took his hand. “I missed you. You’re not visiting our house anymore. Or even in the office. You know, when I don’t see someone as good-looking as you, I couldn’t help but be angry in this world.”

            Kyungsoo couldn’t help but smile. This sweet old man reminded him so much of that younger version of him. Kai really got the Casanova persona from his father.

            “I just became too busy, Uncle.”

            “Busy or my son is just pissing you off so you don’t visit us again? If that’s the case, what do you want me to do about him? Do you want me to send someone to assassinate him?”

            “You won’t have an heir if you do that, Uncle.”

            “You’re right.” He shook his head. “That son of mine. He also doesn’t visit me in my office anymore. I missed the two of you. I’m old now but you can’t grant my wish.”

            “Both of us are getting serious with our own lives, Uncle. And anyway, just let Kai do what he wants. He’s able to get something out of his hard work.”

            Uncle Taewoon smiled. He looked really proud of what had become of his son. “I don’t expect that he is able to put up a business from scratch, and make it one of the most successful businesses in the country in five years.”

            “Even if Kai is arrogant, and a beast when it comes to relationships, if he wants to do something and give his attention to it, we both know that he will succeed, Uncle.”

            Uncle Taewoon just nodded. “If that’s the case, then you will agree on marrying Jongin?”

            Now, it was Kyungsoo’s turn to smile. Since the day they met a few years ago, Uncle Taewoon has the same perception about him and his son. He doesn’t have an idea why the old man is so fascinated to him but to be honest, Kyungsoo is not the type of guy that is expected to be with a guy as playboy as Kai. But the old man had been very nice to him, and even considered him as a close relative. And more than that, he had been matchmaking him to his son. Up until now. In which Kai agrees on.

            “He’s an idiot when it comes to choosing the right person.” Uncle Taewoon continued. “So I know that you’re good for him. And another thing, you’re the only person I know that can tame him. He listens to you. He’s afraid of you. And he likes you.”

            “Because I help him get out of his mess. Because I have a purpose to him.”

            “Not just that. You’re also good for him.”

            “I don’t think so, Uncle. I think he only worsens because I’m always helping him get rid of his dates. “

            “If you just agree on marrying him, he won’t be like that.”

            “It’s not that simple, Uncle.”

            “That’s simple. You like him, he likes you. You’re good for each other. So why the hell couldn’t you just marry each other already?”

            “Maybe it’s because we don’t love each other.”

            “You don’t love my son?”

            Kyungsoo is dumbfounded. It’s like someone slapped him with his question. It seems like his whole system is being shaken with that simple question. His mind went back to what had happened earlier. That strange thump of his heart, and his unusual reactions to what Kai has said and done.

            “Okay, fine. Let’s just change the question. Do you like my son?”

            Does he like Kai? It’s easy to answer. “Yeah, I think I like him.”

            “Why?”

            He remembered what Kai has done to him. “Because despite of Kai’s history to different men and women, at the end of the day, he’s still at my side. We are always arguing but in the end, he is the first one to surrender. He acknowledges his mistakes even though he doesn’t know if it’s his fault. My life is monotonous and I don’t notice it until he starts messing with my life.”

            “It seems like my son has a special place in your heart.”

            “Yeah, he has.”

            “Is it safe to presume that you have, in a meticulous and complicated way, loved my son?”

            It’s like cold water is being splashed to him right now with what he heard. He can’t answer.  But he somehow answered the question with what he has said just a moment ago.

            Was he really in love with Kai? But how did that happen? He didn’t even like him–most of the time.

            “Dad, what are you doing here?”

            Kyungsoo automatically looked at the source of that familiar voice. And he’s not expecting his reaction when he saw Kai’s handsome face looking inside through the glass door from outside the bakeshop. His heart just couldn’t stop beating hard, especially when Kai smiled at him as he entered the shop and walked towards their direction.

            “You, kid, what are you doing here?” His dad asked. “It’s eleven in the evening. A man shouldn’t wander around at this time.”

            “You should tell that to yourself, Dad. You’re not getting any younger. Your arthritis might hit you.” Kai placed his arms to his shoulders again. “It’s really cold outside. Right, Soo?”

            “Why are your arms around him? What if I filed a complaint? Sexual harassment. Get away from Kyungsoo. It’s a shame. It’s like I didn’t teach you good manners and right conduct.”

            “This is what you taught me, Dad. Kyungsoo, you suddenly became quiet.”

            Kyungsoo wasn’t able to look at Kai because he is busy calming down his thumping heart. _Goodness!_ What was going on with him? Why does he feel that way?

            “Kyungsoo.” Kai called.

            _Why now?_ “Nothing. I’m just surprised with your father’s visit.” He removed Kai’s arm. “And you, I thought you already left.”

            “Of course not. I’m just waiting for you outside.”

            “Waiting for me?”

            “I want to bring you to your house. You know, it’s dangerous at this time. Especially when an old man suddenly pops out of nowhere and talks to you. But I’m here to protect you.” Kai pointed at his father. “From him.”

            “You’re disturbing our conversation.” Kai’s dad said.

            “Come on, Dad. I just bought something from the convenience store across the street, you already made your way here. I’ll tell that to Mom’s grave the next time we visit her.”

            “She won’t believe you.” He pulled Kai towards the door. “Let’s go. We’re already disturbing Kyungsoo.”

            “I’ll bring him home.”

            “He needs to think about something so just leave him alone.”

            “What ‘something’?”

            “He’s the only one who knows about it.” The older Kim looked at Kyungsoo and gave him a knowing smile. “Right, Kyungsoo?”

            Kai glanced at him and his father. “You have secrets? Why don’t you share your secret to me, Soo?”

            “Why? Are we close?”

            “I’m the most important guy in your life.”

            With how his father looks, it seems like he wants to say something. But in the end, he decided not to say anything. He just smiled at Kyungsoo knowingly as he pushed his son out of the shop.

            “Kyungsoo has his own car.” Uncle Taewoon said. “And he has a black belt degree in martial arts. He doesn’t need anyone’s protection. He can protect himself.”

            “Of course. Kyungsoo is great. But he needs me.”

            “What for?”

            “Escort. A guy as handsome as him needs to have a handsome guy by his side. And that’s me.”

            “That’s what you call a slave.”

            “Dad, you’re like paparazzi.”

            “And you, you’re like a woman because of your talkativeness.” He pushed his son out. “Let’s go. Kyungsoo, don’t mind our conversation earlier. I’m just being a nuisance as usual.”

            “It’s okay, Uncle.”

            He just nodded. “I’m sorry again.”

            “What did you do to him, Dad?” Kai asked, frowning. “Did you tell something to him that’s why he looks worried? What was it, Dad?”

            “Something that concerns you.”

            “Me? You’re talking with Kyungsoo about me?”

            “Yeah. We’re talking about how to make you quiet. Let’s go, Jongin.”

            Kai held on the glass door and tried to wave. “Bye, Soo. You can talk to my dad about me any time you want. And I’ll see you on Friday. I’ll show you how rich I am at the Exo Riding Club.”

            Kyungsoo just nodded while looking at the father and son’s playful bickering while walking towards the parking lot. He’s still looking at Kai. And as he continues to look at him, his Dad’s question lingers in his mind.

            _Do I love him?_

            Before Kai entered his car he felt that someone is looking at him so he turned to Kyungsoo and smiled. His heart skipped a beat. And he knew it just didn’t beat because of him.

            His heart beat for him. Kyungsoo just sighed.

            “Yeah.” He answered to the previous question in his mind. “Sort of… I am.”


	6. Chapter 6

            Kyungsoo is currently walking around the grand Exo Riding Club. Kai left him in  a restaurant for a while to change into his uniform. Kyungsoo can’t resist the urge to walk around. He needed to explore the place. And he was not disappointed.

            He thought that Kai is just full of arrogance when he’s telling him things about the riding club. He talks about the exclusive riding club in Incheon with pride. And since he and Kai arrived, Kyungsoo is really amazed with the place. It was just so amazing how anyone could mesh nature and wealth so perfectly and still looked… natural.

            The club is situated in a high place. Exo Riding Club was like a dream place come true, in the middle of nowhere.

            And for a person like him who came from an ordinary family, the place is truly amazing. And he wasn’t surprised about the members of the club. He could only wonder about its membership fee.

            “Kyungsoo. You’re here.”

            Kyungsoo saw Junmyeon walking towards him with two other guys. The three wore the same uniform as the other club members did. Oh yes, Kai did mention to him that he is co members with Junmyeon.

            “Are you with Kai?” Junmyeon asks the moment he’s in front of Kyungsoo. “He brings you here for the first time yet he leaves you alone. He’s really crazy.”

            “Yeah, he’s been like that for a long time.”

            One of the two guys grinned. The other one just smiled.

            “It’s okay, Junmyeon.” The smiling guy said. “It’s better if someone as good-looking as him is wandering around.”

            “He’s right.” The other guy said.

            “Oh, before I forget. Kyungsoo, these are Heechul and Kyuhyun. Guys, this is Do Kyungsoo, 22 years old from Gyeonggi Province.”

            “How did you know that?”

            “Kai told me that when he warned me not to get close to you.”

            “What?”

            Heechul whistled. “I can smell trouble. Nice.”

            Kyungsoo ignored Heechul’s remark. He turned to Junmyeon. “Kai warned you not to get close to me? Why?”

            “I don’t know. Maybe he’s jealous.”

            Kyungsoo became silent. His heart started beating like crazy. Since he “sort of” admitted to himself that he has feelings for Kai, his heart is always going crazy when Kai’s name is mentioned.

            “Who’s jealous?” Three other guys joined them.

            “Is there someone that will be following Kris’ steps and getting married?”

            “That’s great. So we will be having fewer competitors on who’s the most handsome man here.”

            “Jonghyun, Key, Minho.” Junmyeon introduced. “You three, this is Kyungsoo.”

            “Kai’s boy.” Kyuhyun said.

            “Again?” Key clicked his tongue. “I’m the best rider here. And the most handsome. But why am I always bypassed by good-looking people? Come on!”

            “I also noticed that.” Minho said. “I’m the nicest person here.”

            “Same here.” Jonghyun said. “But then again, we’re talking about Kai here, the ultimate pheromone machine.”

            Kyungsoo can’t help but smile at the same description that he gave to Kai. The men suddenly looked at him. He doesn’t stop smiling until he’s contented. Then he cleared his throat. “Okay, please continue.”

            If the other guys are still quiet, Kyuhyun and Heechul matched his grin.

            “Are you aware of how handsome you are when you smile, Kyungsoo?”

            “No wonder Kai keeps you away from Junmyeon.”

            “If I were Kai, I’ll keep you to myself.”

            “If I were Kai, I’ll marry you. I’ve never seen a man who could make us, mere mortals, stop and just watch you smile.”

            Kyungsoo remembered what Kai has said to him before. How he thought of bringing a camera around so he can capture his rare smile. Again, he can’t help but smile.

            “Too bad.” Junmyeon said. “Kai get into you first.”

            The other guys shook their heads. But Kyuhyun and Heechul were bolder, though, as they took both Kyungsoo’s hands.

            “Where did Kai ever found someone like you, Kyungsoo?”

            “In Mars.” Kai answered, suddenly appearing out of nowhere. And he looked adoringly handsome now that he was in his riding uniform. His clothes really suit him. “So if you want to find someone like Kyungsoo, just go to Mars right now.” Kai grabbed his hands from Heechul and Kyuhyun. “Okay, you can fly now.”

            “You just want us to leave you alone.” Minho said. “You’re mean, Kai. Does he have any siblings?”

            “None.” Kai answered grumpily. “He’s unique in this world. In Mars, there are others like him. So you better leave now if you don’t want to run out of someone like him.”

            “You’re so corny, man.”

            “You’re just envious.” Then Kai gave them a very proud smile. “Leave Kyungsoo alone. I’m not allowing you to come near him. I don’t want germs to touch even the tip of his fingers. Understand?”

            “Is Kyungsoo your boyfriend?”

            “Nope.” Junmyeon answered. “I dated Kyungsoo three days ago so I’m pretty sure they’re not together.”

            Kai disappeared from his sight when the guys swarmed into him. They are all asking him for a date. But his attention is not with these men. He’s waiting for Kai to pull him away from these guys and show the possessiveness that he showed earlier. But Kai didn’t do anything. He just stayed behind him and watched him silently. He suddenly becomes pissed to Kai.

            _You’re really arrogant about keeping me away from them, what now? Are you toying with me, Kai?_ He accepted all of their offers to spite him.

            “It’s just a date, right? So, sure. Why not?”

            “Kai, is it okay with you?” Key asked. “Anyway, we’ll gonna take care of him.”

            “He’s right.” Minho said. “We’re all nice.”

            “Why are you asking for Kai’s opinion?” Kyungsoo asked them. “I told you earlier, right? I’m not his boyfriend.”

            “He’s right.” Kai said finally. “Why are you asking for my opinion? Did you know that my opinions are expensive? It is more expensive than platinum.”

            Kyungsoo got the same reaction as the boys around him. What the heck was he trying to say?

            “Anyway, you don’t need my opinion about dating Kyungsoo.” Kai continued. “He’s a grown man, he can take care of himself if you decided to mess with him. Let me remind you that he has a black belt degree in taekwondo and judo. So you better be careful because he can easily break your bones. Wait, do you all have life insurance? You will be needing it anytime.”

            Kyungsoo felt offended with Kai’s words.

            “What if I break your bones first, Kai?” He angrily asked. “I thought you were proud of that ability of mine. But no, because you are making fun of me. In front of your friends. What did I ever do to you?”

            Kai is dumbfounded. He wants to say something but Junmyeon speaks first.

            “I like someone who can break a guy’s bone. Would you go out with me tonight, Kyungsoo?”

            “Yes.”

 

            -----------------------------

 

            “I want to eat.” Kyungsoo waited for Kai to look at him from the sofa that he’s sitting on while he’s reading a magazine.

            When they arrived at Kai’s house in Woodridge Mansions, one of the communities that is surrounding the club, he locked himself up to a room that Kai gave to Kyungsoo. He’s still mad at Kai because of what he said to his friends earlier.

            His anger is gone for a while when he saw the view from the window of his room. He can see the view of the beautiful Yellow Sea below. Plus the air is fresh and the place is surrounded by trees and plants. He plans on sleeping so that he can rest when he felt that his stomach growled.

            So he’s left with no choice but to go outside and talk to Kai. Which as of this moment is still not apologizing to him. His anger doubled. It’s like it’s Kyungsoo’s fault that they are in that situation.

            “There’s a list of restaurants here in the club beside the telephone.” Kai said, still not looking at Kyungsoo. “Just order to them.”

            “I don’t want to eat preorder foods.” Kyungsoo just walked to Kai’s kitchen. “I’m going to cook my own food.”

            He’s still pissed while looking for something to cook. He saw some stocked goods in the cabinet. He gets two canned goods. It’s not true that he can’t eat food that he doesn’t cook. He just wants to piss Kai off so that he can get back at him.

            “Shouldn’t you be preparing for your date tonight?”

            He turned to Kai while holding to a pan and pot. “Shouldn’t you be reading your magazine outside?”

            “This is my house. I can read anywhere I want.”

            He violently put down the pan and the pot. “Kai, I’m tired and I’m hungry. If you don’t want me to be here, just bring me back to Seoul. I think I can rest more there. Not like this, it seems that you’re forced to bring me here in your house.”

            Kai’s expression suddenly changes. Then he suddenly chucked the magazine to the nearest chair. He gets the apron that is hanged beside the refrigerator and he put it on Kyungsoo.

            “Your clothes will get dirty if you don’t use an apron.” Kai’s mood changed. “What do you want to eat? I’ll cook it for you.”

            Because he’s still pissed at Kai, he can’t adjust himself to Kai’s sudden mood change. And the way how he’s near Kyungsoo. So he just turned his attention to the apron so he can hide his feelings.

            “Whose apron is this?”

            “It’s mine.” Kai tied the apron on his back. “If I have a free time and I’m here in my house, I cook my own food.”

            “You cook?”

            “Yes, you didn’t know that, did you?” He proudly pointed at what is written on his apron. “I’m the best cook in the world. What do you want to eat?”

            There’s no denying for his feelings for Kai now. He was indeed in love with him. No “sort of”. This cute playboy was able to capture his heart without him noticing. That’s so unfair.

            “I’ll cook my own food.” Kyungsoo said and continued his work. “You cook your own.”

            “I’m good at cooking. It is one of my best assets.”

            “I know. Because you use that to seduce men and women.”

            “Maybe. But this is the first time that I cook for someone at my own house.”

            Kyungsoo scold himself to not listen to Kai’s words. But then again, it was too late for that now, wasn’t it? He already loves him.

            “Okay. But I still cook my own food.”

            “Fine. Go ahead.”

            So what happens is they both cook their own food at the same time. Kyungsoo doesn’t know what’s happening to the food that he is cooking because he’s minding Kai’s presence more than his food. And he is distracted because of his newfound feelings to Kai. And what was frustrating was the way he always bumped into Kyungsoo with his every turn.

            Kyungsoo tries to convince himself that Kai does it in purpose because when he looks at Kai to scold him, he just smiles at him. And Kai’s smiles are making him quiet.

            In the end, his instant ramyun became overcooked and the ham and egg became burnt. And it’s because of Kai. Kai, on the other hand, his food looks delicious even if he doesn’t know what he cooked.

            “You want some?” Kai offered. He had a spoon filled with pieces of fish and rice. “Fish is your favorite, right? Come on.”

            He couldn’t resist. He nodded when he tasted Kai’s dish. Then Kai put some on his plate. Finally, he gets to eat a decent food.

            “There’s no other member in Exo Riding Club that can defeat me in cooking.” Kai said proudly. “Except for Zhoumi, `cause he’s a certified chef. Plus he’s already engaged so he’s out of the competition.”

            “Competition? For what?”

            “It’s a secret.” Kai reached out to him and brushed something away from the side of his mouth.

            Kyungsoo is dumbfounded for a second. But after a while, he just let him. It was a sweet gesture he knew Kai always showed to his dates. Before, he was annoyed when he thinks of how Kai seduces women and men, but now, he is not. Well, slightly annoyed, yes. Because he finally understands why he is always annoyed with Kai.

            He is jealous of Kai’s moments with his dates.

            No wonder it took him years before he discovered he had this kind of feelings for Kai. Because he wasn’t able to experience to be pampered by Kai. If not, maybe Kyungsoo had fallen hard for him since they were in high school. And he just realized why Kai’s exes don’t hold any grudge on him when their relationship ends. Kai must have been really good to them, enough for them to forget he was parting with them.

            They are really lucky.

            “We should do this more often.” Kai said. “You know, bonding.”

            “We can really do this.” Kyungsoo turned to his food, afraid that Kai might see his feelings at the moment. “You were the ne that is always busy with your dates.”

            “I thought you don’t want to see me every minute. If I learned about that earlier, I’ll always be with you.”

            “You won’t miss them?” Kyungsoo bravely asked.

            “How will I miss them when you’re always here? Hmm… are you jealous of them, Soo?”

            “No.” He denied. No matter how much he felt for Kai, there’s no way he would let him know about his feelings for him. “How about you, are you jealous of Junmyeon?”

            “Yes.”


	7. Chapter 7

            “I’m used of the fact that I’m the only man in your life so I can’t help but be jealous when there’s other guy that gets close to you.”

            Kyungsoo almost stabbed Kai with a fork. His heart beat wildly when he thought that Kai is jealous because Kai felt something special for him. He’s wrong.

            “You’re not the only man in my life.”

            “Yeah, well, that was different. Your relationships with your previous boyfriends don’t last long. I don’t consider them as a part of your life. I know that I have a big part in your life.”

            This jerk is really arrogant! He has a right to be arrogant, anyway. His past relationships don’t last longer than a month. It was not that he didn’t like any of them. It was just that he didn’t feel anything for them.

            And he already had Kai in his life then.

            “If you’re not jealous, why are you preventing Junmyeon to be close to me?”

            “You know my answer to that. I don’t want him for you.”

            “How about Heechul and Kyuhyun?”

            “I don’t trust those two. They are not as playboy as the other members, there’s a possibility that they will use you to manipulate other people.”

            “And Jonghyun, Key and Minho?”

            “Simple. I don’t like them.”

            “And when will be the day that you will be able to like the man that I choose to love?” Kai is lost for words. “You better get used to it, Kai. I’m not your son. You can’t stop me if there’s a man that I will choose to love and let him be a part of my life.”

            “Kyungsoo…”

            “I’m not getting any younger. Sooner or later, we both know that the man that I deserve will show up. And when that time comes, I don’t want you to meddle with us, Kai.”

            “What if… what if I learned that he has a bad background? What if he’s a rapist? Or a psycho? I won’t let anything bad happen to you, Soo. So you can’t stop me from protecting you.”

            “Until now you’re underestimating my ability to protect myself, Kai?”

            “Let us not fight, Soo.”

            “I’m not fighting with you. I have many things to say.”

            Kai poured water on his glass. “Sorry.”

            “Do you know what your mistake is?” Kai doesn’t answer. “You made me look stupid in front of your friends, Kai. You made fun of my ability in martial arts.”

            “I’m sorry.”

            Kyungsoo just sighed. “You’re always like that. You’re apologizing without even knowing what your mistakes are so it’s like your apologies are useless.”

            “Sorry. I don’t really know what I did wrong. All I know is that I did something wrong. So I apologize.”

            “But why are you not apologizing when we are fighting about the men that tries to get close to me?”

            “I don’t think they were good enough for you.” Kai just looked at his plate. “You deserve someone better.”

            “Someone who’s not like you. Is that it?”

            It took a while before Kai answered. “Yeah.”

            Kyungsoo wants to laugh. Will you look at that? Kai says that he doesn’t deserve someone that has the same reputation as him. And here he is, loving Kai.

            Life is really funny sometimes.

            “What if I chose to love you?” Kyungsoo asked. “What will you do?”

            Kai dropped the spoon that he is holding and made a noise that breaks the silence in the kitchen. Kyungsoo’s gaze followed how the spoon drop on the tiled floor. When he looks up, he saw Kai looking intently at him.

            Kyungsoo’s heart is still beating wildly. He thinks that it will never change. Unless he’ll have amnesia and he will forget the man that he loves. But even then, he knew his heart could still recognize the man he had loved. He just let his heart beat for Kai. Maybe he’ll say his feelings for him when he stops hoping that Kai will love him if he learns about his real feelings. Because until now, he can’t stop hoping that Kai has feelings for him too.

            “Well?”

            “That’s not a good joke, Kyungsoo.”

            “It was just a simple question. Where is the joke in that?”

            Instead of answering, Kai just looked at his wristwatch. “I will be having a game with Kris and the others at the dressage arena. I have to go now. If I arrived late, they will laugh at me.”

            “You really are jealous, aren’t you, Jongin?”

            “No.”

            Kyungsoo just looked at Kai when he went out of the kitchen and went to his room to change to his riding uniform. He just sighed.

            “I don’t want to hope for something that won’t happen, Kai.” He whispered to himself. “But it feels so good to dream that you have feelings for me too.”

 

\-----------------------------

 

            Kyungsoo can clearly see how Kai competes with the other members to win the horse race. The game is neck to neck and based on the situation in the racetrack, it’s difficult to see who will win.

            “You can do it, Kai.” He whispered. “Come on.”

            “If you’re cheering for someone, you better cheer out loud. So that he’ll do his best.”

            Before he knew it, Kyuhyun and Heechul is beside him.

            “Hmm. This place is not good. The riders in the arena won’t see you.”

            “They don’t need to see me.” Kyungsoo said.

            “Of course, they do. You are their inspiration to win that game.” Heechul winked at him. “You are the prize, Kyungsoo. A date with you, I mean.”

            “What?”

            “Well, Kris is not included. I mean, he’s already married to Chanyeol. And they’re a lovely couple so yeah. Anyway, there’s Kai, Junmyeon, Key, Jonghyun and Minho.” Kyuhyun said.        

            “But I guess ‘Daddy Kai’ won’t let anyone date his precious ‘son.’”

            Kyungsoo doesn’t have an idea what these two men are talking about. All he knew was that these two were crazy. How on earth did he get involved in that game?

            “Junmyeon’s winning.”

            “Nah. Daddy Kai won’t let himself lose.” Kyuhyun noticed that Kyungsoo is looking at him. “Can we do something for you, Kyungsoo?”

            “I don’t like you two.”

            “Too bad.” The two smiled. “We like you.”

            “I’m bored. Let’s join the game, Kyuhyun?”

            “Okay, Kyungsoo, do you want to go to the sidetrack so you can clearly watch our game?”

            Kyungsoo went near the two men and grabbed the collars of their uniforms even of he's shorter than these two. “Don’t you dare hurt Kai if you don’t want me to hurt you. I can break your bones, you know?”

            “Why would we hurt Kai?”

            “We’re nice, Kyungsoo. You can ask our co members if you want.” Heechul turned to the arena. “Oh, hey! Kai’s looking this way. Let’s wave at him.”

            Kyuhyun grabbed his arm and raised it. Kyungsoo can clearly see how Kai is outpaced by the other horse racers when Kai looked at them.

            “Oops! Daddy Kai lost.”

            Kyungsoo wants to comfort Kai because he knew that Kai is upset because of his loss. But his mind changed when two women approached him from the side track. He really feels the gnawing feeling in his chest. He was jealous as hell!

            He slapped Kyuhyun and Heechul’s arm. “Stay away from me!”

             

\-----------------------------

 

            Kyungsoo froze when he saw Kai standing near the entrance of his house. He is so handsome wearing a white shirt, denim jacket and jeans. He looks like a Western cowboy and it really suits him. But he can’t really be happy. Because he has a date according to Junmyeon, who also set a date for both of them because he won the horse race earlier. Because of so much jealousy when he saw two women approached Kai, he eventually agreed to have a date on the winner of the race.

            Kai turned to him when he felt his presence. Kai looked at him as if he was studying his every feature. Kyungsoo is wearing simple jeans and t-shirt because he doesn’t brought any formal clothes because he wasn’t expecting that he will be having a date with any of the members. But the way Kai looked at him now, it was the same as when he looked at him whenever he showed up all dressed up to pull him away from his dates.

            _If we only have the same reason why are you looking at me like that, Kai…_

            “Come with me.” Kai said. “I’m going to the clubhouse too. You have your date with Junmyeon there, right?”

            “No, thank you. Junmyeon will fetch me so I’ll just wait for him here.”

            Kai’s eyebrows furrowed. “Junmyeon’s notorious for his tardiness. And I don’t have any plans on leaving you alone here. Let’s go, Soo.”

            Kai went out first. Based on Kai’s expression, he doesn’t have any choice but to follow him. When he went out, he saw Kai caressing the head of a gray horse.

            “We’re riding my Trakehner Kitty.”

            “Kitty?”

            Kai looked at him. “She used to play with kittens when she was a filly. So I named her ‘Kitty’.” Kai ride his horse and extended his arm to help him get up. “Put your right foot on the stirrup then swing your other leg over Kitty’s back as I pull you up.”

            Kyungsoo was dumbfounded for a while when he reached out for Kai’s hand. And Kai also reacted the same because he stared at Kyungsoo for a few seconds before moving.

            “Move, Kyungsoo.”

            And he did. It feels so good when his feet lift up from the ground. Kai made it look like he’d been riding horses for years when the truth was, this was his first time to ride horses. Kyungsoo is seated behind Kai and when he felt nervous, he quickly holds on to Kai’s body.

            “Easy, Kyungsoo.” He hears Kai said. “Or I’ll die of suffocation before we even leave this place.”

            “Sorry.” When Kyungsoo tried to remove his arms to Kai’s body, the horse moved so Kai quickly clinged again to Kai.

            “Stay put or you’ll fall under Kitty’s first step.”

            “What if I punch you? Why didn’t you tell me that before pulling me up here?”

            “You didn’t ask.”

            “So it’s my fault now?”

            “Yes. Because if you didn’t agree on dating Junmyeon, you will not suffer like this.”

            “So, you’re the one that’s making me suffer, right?” He slapped Kai’s shoulder. “Put me down. I’ll just wait for Junmyeon here.”

            The horse moved again so he holds Kai. “I told you to stay put!”

            “Tell that to your horse!”

            “Horses are sensitive to what their riders are feeling so she’s just reacting to what you feel.”

            “Why me?”

            “You’re the stubborn one here.”

            “I’m not stubborn–” Kyungsoo almost shrieked and tightened his hold on Kai when the horse moved for the nth time. “Okay, fine. I’m behaving. Let’s just go so that I can go down.”

            “Just don’t hug me too tight.”

            But based on Kai’s tone, he’s not complaining. In fact, he even seemed to be enjoying everything.

            “Kai.”

            “Yeah?”

            “I’m really going to punch you if you’re fooling me.”

            Kai laughed. And Kyungsoo secretly smiled. For the first time, they are in harmony since they have arrived in Exo Riding Club. And it felt so good to have his old Jongin back. Kyungsoo is able to relax when Kai made his horse run.

            Life couldn’t get any better than this.


	8. Chapter 8

            “Are we lost?”

            “Nope. We just made a wrong turn.”

            “We’re lost, aren’t we?”

            “Of course not. We just have to turn right here… and another right turn…”

            “We are lost.” Kyungsoo sighed while looking around the dark part of the forest where he and Kai entered. “Let’s just go back where we came from.”

            “It’s easy if there’s any light around here. But in our case, even the moonlight is not enough for us to see the right trail.”

            “Why did you choose to pass through here, anyway? As you can see, this is a forest.”

            “Shortcut.”

            “Shortcut? Your shortcut is the reason why we’re lost.”

            “I know this place.”

            “Yes, in daylight.”

            “If you’re complaining, go ahead, get down and go back where we came from. If you know the way.”

            No way. Kyungsoo has no any plans on going back alone and to be separated with Kai in this dark place. Why Kai doesn’t remember the way through this forest?

            “Let go of me for a while, Soo.”

            “Huh? Why?”

            “I’ll walk on foot. Maybe I can recognize the trails.”

            “If you’ll get down, I’ll get down too.”

            “Okay. There are no wild animals here anyway.”

            The problem is, Kyungsoo’s foot was caught in one of the stirrups so he lost his balance. He fell down on Kai who caught him but he wasn’t able to prepare. They both fell down on the ground. Kyungsoo also heard Kai gasp. Because of the darkness, he can’t see how badly injured Kai is so he just touches Kai’s face and body.

            “Kai, are you okay? Did you break a bone? Can you feel any blood flowing out of your body? Say something!”

            “I’m fine.” Then he felt Kai’s arms snaked around his body and pull him down towards his. “Really fine, Soo.”

            A weird feeling creep into him, especially when Kai’s hot breath grazes his ear. The next thing he knows is that Kai’s soft lips is pressed on his cheeks while his hand is gently caressing his hair and back.

            “I just couldn’t forget your scent.” Kai continues. “Neither your face. How I long to have you this close to me.”

            Kyungsoo gulped. He feels like his body is being set on fire while they are in that situation. Especially when Kai’s lips slowly made its way to Kyungsoo’s. He knew their lips were only a feather’s away from each other as his hot breath brushed against his nose.

            And then their lips met. It felt so good that it almost took his breath away. Kyungsoo just closed his eyes and let his feelings think and act for him. Because he knows that whatever happens, he won’t regret anything.

            Kyungsoo loved Kai for what he was. He had loved him despite everything he knew about him. He doesn’t even know why. He just loved Kai with all of his heart. And maybe Kai is right when he said that Kyungsoo liked him for a while. It was suppressed because of Kai’s activities. But it was still there, hiding and waiting for the right time to come out and reveal himself to him.

            Kyungsoo’s love for Kai is unfair. He doesn’t even have a time to prepare for it. But he’s happy. Now he finally knew why those men from his past weren’t enough for him. Because they are not Kai. There’s no one who can be equal to his level because he set Kai as a standard for the men that came to his life. And no one had been enough for him. Unless it was Jongin himself.

            He responded to Kai’s kisses thinking that the next scene would be hotter. But it didn’t happen. The truth is, he noticed that Kai’s lips are slowly drawing away from his lips.

            Is it done? Is this all just a dream? Is it just a joke for Kai? If the answer is all yes, he doesn’t feel any anger or annoyance. Kai said he only wanted him for a while. And he had him for a while. He won’t protest. Because he will make the request next time. And when that happens, he’ll make sure that he will not request Kai to be with him “for a while”.

            Kyungsoo felt Kai touch the side of his cheek. “Funny how fate works. The only man I ever wanted is the very same man I could never ever have.”

            “Kai…?” Was he talking about him? But–

            “Take Kitty and ride back to the house, Soo.” Kai said in a soft voice. “You don’t have to worry because she memorized this place.

            “Wait! What do you mean, Kitty memorized this place?”

            “It’s my fault. It’s not true that we are lost. We’re still on the right track. And you can easily go back to my house from here.”

            “Kim Jongin!” Kyungsoo angrily shouted his name. “Why are you fooling me like this?”

            “I told you. I wanted to have you for a while. All to myself.”

            That’s it and his annoyance to Kai suddenly dissolves. He sat straight beside Kai. Even if he can’t see him well, he can clearly see Kai’s face. And it’s better if they can’t see each other’s faces. In the darkness of the forest, he could hide his true feelings.

            “You kissed me, Kai.”

            “I’m aware of that.”   

            “What does that kiss mean?” Kai didn’t answer. Kyungsoo felt something stab his heart. “Are you playing with my feelings like what you did to your other women?”

            Still, there was no answer from Kai. Kyungsoo felt that his tears are threatening to fall. _the right person for you, you can’t really avoid to hurt someone._ ” Those were Kai’s exact words when he confronted him before. And he understands that. “ _In loving someone, you can’t help but to hurt others, especially hurt yourself._ ”

            “I’ll go back.” Kyungsoo said while preparing to leave. “I’ll just wait for you at Junmyeon’s house. I can’t ride a horse so I can’t take Kitty with me.”

            “No… take her… with you.”

            Kyungsoo felt a bit concerned for Kai when he heard his faltering voice. He kneeled beside him again.

            “Kai, is something wrong with you?”

            “I’m fine… I just had a little bump on my head. That’s all.”

            “Bump?” Kyungsoo touched Kai’s head, and then he gasped. That’s when his worry came in. “What are you thinking, Kai? Why didn’t you tell me that you have an injury? Are you planning on always making my life miserable? I would really hit you if you don’t have any injury.”

            He heard Kai chuckle. At least, he was still conscious. But he wasn’t sure if how worse is Kai’s injury when they fell earlier.

            “You need to be brought in the hospital. Can you stand?”

            “I think so.”

            Kyungsoo assisted Kai to stand up. “Can you still ride Kitty? I’m really sorry but this is the only way I know to bring you to the clubhouse. The staff can help you.”

            “Just help me get on Kitty’s back. But you’ll have to take the rein for me.”

            “I don’t know–”

            Kai pressed his cheek on his ear. “I’ll ride with you. I’ll just be at your back. Don’t worry…”

            Kai’s voice gave Kyungsoo courage. And maybe because of his concern to Kai, he carefully helped him to get on the horse. Then it’s his turn to get on Kitty’s back. He doesn’t know how he did that without any difficulty when he needs Kai’s help the first time he rode his horse. It’s even his fault when he went down the horse and Kai injured himself. But it’s not important anymore. What’s important now is that he will bring Kai to the clubhouse so that they can give him an immediate treatment.

            “Hold the rein tightly.” Kai whispered. He was loosely holding on to his body and most of his weight was on Kyungsoo.

            So he knows that Kai’s condition is not good. “Stay with me, Kai. Stay with me or… or I’ll push you off the horse.”

            “You’re really brave, Do Kyungsoo.” He felt Kai bury his face on his hair. “I’ll stay with you. Don’t worry.”

            “If that’s the case, then tighten your hold on me.”

            “Like this…?”

            Kai’s hold on his body tightens. But it wasn’t as strong as he anticipated. But it was an improvement.

            “Let’s go, Kitty.” Kyungsoo ordered the horse and she walked.

 

\-----------------------------

 

            “What happened to him?”

            Kyungsoo looked at the uniformed man that comes up to them when he and Kai arrived at the first stable that they pass through in their way to the clubhouse. “Kai had an accident in the forest. His head hit something hard. I didn’t know what that thing is because it’s dark there. Can you please give him immediate medical attention?”

            With the help of the other staffs that the man called, they helped bring down an unconscious Kai to the ground. Then they helped him down too.

            “We already called the medical staff, Sir Siwon. They are on their way here.”

            “Good.” The guy called Siwon turned to Kyungsoo. “And you are…?”

            “Kyungsoo–”

            “Ah, Kai’s man.”

            Kyungsoo wasn’t able to ask him how he knew his name when the medical staff had arrived. He felt that a weight has been lifted off his chest while looking at Kai’s face inside the medical van. They are on their way to the club’s clinic when Kai’s eyes open.

            “Soo…”

            “I’m here.” Kyungsoo blinked to prevent his tears from falling. “Are you okay?”

            “I think so…”

            “You’re an idiot. Why didn’t you tell me that you bumped your head when I fell to you?”

            “I don’t want you to worry.”

            “You want me to stab you with the syringe? How will I not be worried, when I know that you’re hurt? I’m not a stone, Kai.”

            Kai just gave him a weak smile and closed his eyes again. Kyungsoo pulled the sleeve of the medical attendant that is with them inside the van.

            “What’s wrong with him? Why is he asleep again?”

            “We can run a complete test with him at the clinic, Sir. We have complete facilities there. I’m sorry, Sir.”

            “Will he be okay?”

            “The fact that he’s conscious until now, I think that’s a good sign he’s going to be okay.”

            Kyungsoo doesn’t trust his words. Howsoever, he held on to the man’s words so that he will not faint from too much worrying over Kai. He wants to transfer Kai to a hospital in Seoul so that he can be treated properly. But his mind changed when he saw that the club’s clinic has more high-tech facilities than most of the large hospitals in Seoul. 

            Kai is quickly given medical treatment and the doctors assured him that Kai will be fine. Kai just experienced dizziness because his head hit a hard object. They had checked on his brain activity and skull thoroughly and they said he really was going to be fine. Finally, he was able to relax knowing that Kai is okay.

 

\-----------------------------

 

            Kyungsoo was surprised when Junmyeon and the other club members went inside Kai’s room. Kai is asleep for two hours now.

            “We heard from Siwon.” Junmyeon said. “I was worried when I didn’t see you in Kai’s house. I’ve contacted the clubhouse and I talked to Siwon about what had happened.”

            “Actually, we thought that you and Kai eloped.” Another member, Donghae piped in. He was now drawing something on Kai’s bandage. “Of course we won’t allow it. Any member of Exo Riding Club is not allowed to elope without the blessing of the members.”

            “And we are giving you are blessing.” Sehun grabbed Donghae’s marker. He signed on Kai’s bandage.

            After a few moments, while the members are saying their opinions about Kai and him, they are also writing or drawing something on Kai’s bandage. Kai looked like a cartoon character that has many things on his mind because on what is written on the bandage on his head.

            “Don’t worry about him, Kyungsoo.” Junmyeon said while putting on the cap of the marker that they have used. “Kai’s fine. He won’t die with a simple bump on his head.”

            “Stupid people are not allowed in heaven.” Another member, Minseok said. “By the way, I just want to clear something up with you, Kyungsoo.”

            “About what?” Kyungsoo slapped Key’s hand when he tried to write on Kai’s blanket.

            “Kim Jongin.”

            Kyungsoo turned to Minseok. Out of all the guys in the room, he’s the one that seems to be the most sensible person to talk with.  “What about him?”

            “Do you love him?”

            Kyungsoo froze at the question. The rowdy guys suddenly became quiet. When he looked at them, he realized that they just came here not because of Kai. They also wanted to ask him the same question.

            “And if I do, what will you do?”

            They looked at each other. Then Kyuhyun talked.

            “Nothing.”

            “Nothing?”

            “Well, there are things in life that we don’t mess up with. One of which is your situation with Kai.”

            “But your answer is quite not clear.” Heechul said. “Do you love Kai? Yes or no?”

            “What’s this got to do with all of you?”

            “I don’t want chaos in my riding club.” Siwon answered that is behind the guys. “And based on what I heard about you and Kai, you are causing a mess here. Now answer the question. Please.”

            Kyungsoo looked at the sleeping Kai. And his heart just went out for him. He really loved the man.

            “Yes.” He answered finally. “I love him.”

            Taemin strongly slapped Kai’s arm. “You’re such a lucky dog!”

            “Damn it, Taemin!” Kai said after he loudly gasped.

            Kyungsoo gawked at Kai while the guys are talking. Is he awake the whole time he is watching over him? So he heard what he has all said? Kai heard his confession?

            “Is this a setup?” He said to the boys.

            They all stopped talking and looked at him at the same time, most of them had evil grins on their faces.

            “Nope.” Changmin said and one by one, they made their way out of Kai’s room. “Kai, we’re going.”

            “Get well soon.”

            When all of them left, Kyungsoo turned to Kai. “Well?”

            “Don’t mind them.”

            “You’re not yet answering my question.”

            “There’s no setup. It’s just that Taemin caught me awake and pretending to be asleep.”

            “So, you heard all of what I have said earlier.”

            “That you love me?” Kai seriously looked at him. “Yeah, I heard all of it.”


	9. Chapter 9

            Kyungsoo waited for Kai to say anything about what he had heard earlier. But he didn’t say anything. He just continued looking down at his blanket. Kyungsoo doesn’t like their situation right now. He is also tired of presuming things so he just confronted Kai so that his problem will be solved.

            “You heard everything.” Kyungsoo said. “You have something to say about it?”

            “Nothing.”

            That’s the first slap that he felt. The first pain that he experienced by loving someone. That’s why he felt numb for a few seconds. He continued standing in front of Kai.

            “You won’t feel proud that I loved you like what you always brag to me when you learn that someone loves you?” Kai remained silent. “To be honest, I wasn’t expecting this kind of reaction from you, Kai. I thought, since we are always together and you always say to me that I’m the most important man in your life, you will be glad somehow if you learned that I love you. I mean, you’re a guy who loves someone who pays attention to you. But why is it different when it comes to me? If you’re playing with me, you must be somehow paying attention on me. Even for a while. But you can’t even look at me.”

            Kyungsoo doesn’t imagine that in the 22 years of his life, he would be able to confess like that just for a guy. He highly thinks of himself. But he lowered his pride because of Kai. Because he fell in love. In any case, he was fine with it. He had never been proud of himself for being this tough.

            Or could it be that he was just too numb from the pain to even feel it?

            “Maybe… you really just see me as a friend.” Kyungsoo tried to laugh but it sounds so hollow even in his ears. “Friends should not feel like this for each other because everything will be complicated. Now I’m saying ‘sorry’. Because I can’t help but to feel that way. It’s your fault for being so sweet that you were able to go through my tough façade. But in the first place, if you don’t want me to fall in love with you, you shouldn’t have come close to me. Because you are right, you’re the only man in my life.”

            “I shouldn’t have said that.” Kai finally said. But his gaze remains on the ground. “You deserve a man in your life.”

            “My heart will decide on that.”

            “I know the things that could hurt you, Kyungsoo. Don’t… don’t fall in love with me.”

            Okay, strike two. Can he still take it? _Hmm, maybe he can_. “Don’t you think you’re too late to give me a warning, Kai?” Kyungsoo leaned down and fixed Kai’s blanket. “Rest now, Kai. You need it.”

            Kai held his arm and stared at his eyes. And he just held him tight, as if not wanting to let him go.

            “I don’t hate you, Kai. I can’t hate the person who made me realize I can still feel something.” Kyungsoo tried to smile. But he’s sure that his smile doesn’t even reach his eyes. The empty feeling inside him just wouldn’t go away. Maybe, he needs to get away. “Before, I thought that I’m the most hard-hearted person in the world. I need to be like that for my own sake. I’m afraid to love you because I never wanted to be like the people who just passed by into your life. But I guess I couldn’t be that person you want.”

            “Soo–”

            “Let’s just forget everything. I just told that all to you because… I just need to. Thanks for taking the time to listen. And thanks for the memories. But I just wish that don’t visit me again in the shop. We can still be friends. But I don’t think I’m ready to go back to where we were before I felt these ridiculous feelings for you. I’ll just call you if I’m ready. In the meantime, let’s not see each other. Just let me recuperate.”

            “You’re leaving?”

            Kyungsoo tried to smile again. “Not yet. I’ll just take care of you for a while because it’s my fault why you ended up like that. But when you’re okay, I’ll go back to Seoul and… well, I have to start my own life again. Without you, of course.”

            He tried walking away again, still, he didn’t let him go. He gave him a questioning look.

            “Don’t go.”

            “What?”

            “Don’t go.”    

            It almost sounded like Kai was begging him. He felt that the wall that he tried to build around his heart when Kai said that he doesn’t care about his feelings is slowly collapsing. If he won’t go right now, he’s sure that he will cry in front of Kai. And he won’t allow that. He doesn’t want Kai to take pity for him.

            “Give me a good reason, Kai, for me to not leave you.”

            Kai doesn’t say anything, instead, he just tightened his hold n Kyungsoo’s arm. His heart was able to hope despite what he feels right now. He hopes that even if Kai is not able to give him a reason to stay, he will still exert an effort to make him stay. But Kai didn’t say anything. And what hurts the most, he slowly let go of his arm.

            “I’ll just let you rest here, Kai. I’ll just have to arrange something outside.”

            Kai just nodded. Kyungsoo went outside his room. The moment the door closes his tears flow.

 

 -----------------------------

 

            “Mind if I join you?”

            Kyungsoo just nodded at Junmyeon when he sat at the chair across him. He reached that café bar while looking for a place where he can compose himself. He’d been crying in the men’s room for quite some time now, after he left Kai’s room. And before his eyes get swollen, he just decided to distract himself. He is not yet distracted with thinking about Kai, but at least he can prevent himself from crying.

            “How’s Kai?”

            “He’s fine. He’s just resting in his room.”

            “And you’re here because…?”

            Kyungsoo picked up his coffee that he ordered. “I don’t want to disturb him. He needs to rest.”

            “You’re lying. What did Kai do to you?”

            “What?” He can’t smile now because it’s difficult to pretend to be happy. “Kai didn’t do anything. I’m the one who did something to him.”

            “You beat the hell out of him?”

            “No.” Kyungsoo is not in the mood to joke around. “I confessed everything to him.”

            “It didn’t go smoothly?”

            Kyungsoo gently shook his head and just focused his attention on his coffee. His heart had revealed itself already. And he was hurting like hell.

            “He told me he knew the things that could hurt me. So he said that I shouldn’t let myself love him.”

            “Idiot.” Junmyeon said. “Did you listen to him?”

            “Don’t make me laugh, Junmyeon. How will I listen to him, I already loved him? I can’t take that back. What I can only do is just wait for the day when my feelings for him will be gone.”

            “They say no man is worth the tears of the person that they love. The only one who’s worth of their tears is the one who knows he could make them cry… but would never ever… try.”

            Kyungsoo’s tears just fall when he heard that. He immediately wiped his tears. “He’s not making me cry. It’s my fault why am I in this situation right now.”

            “He’s still the reason. Wait here.”

            “Where are you going?”

            Junmyeon just sighed and looked at him. “I like you, Kyungsoo. I think you’re cute. I’ll just punch Kai and maybe if he bumped his head again, he’ll realize how lucky he is because there’s someone like you that really loves him.”

            “Don’t hurt him.”

            Junmyeon has still his eyebrows furrowed while looking at him. After a while, he sighed again. “Kai’s such a bastard.”

            “Problem?”

            Kyungsoo and Junmyeon looked at the man that talked. He saw Heechul and Ryeowook. They are with an unfamiliar guy.

            “Kai’s being a jerk.” Junmyeon said. “He’s torturing Kyungsoo.”

            “He didn’t want to tell Kyungsoo yet that he feels something for him?”

            “That man’s one hell of a pain in everyone’s butt here.”

            “Is that a problem?” The guy said. “Just make him confess. That’s so easy.”

            “It’s not that easy.”

            “You know,” The guy turned to Junmyeon. “When someone falls in love, it’s so easy to make them jealous. Just get someone that can be his rival, let’s see if he will not confess immediately.”

            “I hate to admit this.” Heechul said. “But I think Jongdae’s right.”

            “Of course I am.”

            “Jongdae?” Junmyeon asked.

            “Our brother.” Ryeowook said.

            “That’s me.”

            “Ryeowook, I think we still need to do something.”

            “You’re right, Heechul. Let’s go.”

            “Wait, let me call the others.”

            “Hyung, were are you going?”

            “Somewhere.” Heechul signaled something to Ryeowook that he need to pull Jongdae away because he is talking with someone on his phone.

            “Let me go with you, then.”

            After a while, the other club members appeared. They went straight to his table.

            “Ryeowook and Heechul called us up.” Kyuhyun said. “Kyungsoo has a problem with Kai?”       

            Kyungsoo furrowed his eyebrows and looked at them. “Why–”

            “I have a crush on you.” Kyuhyun said. “We just want to see you happy.”

            “I like your smile.” Minho said. “I want to see your smile, not your tears.”

            Kyungsoo wants to cry again. Here are the guys that’s giving him all of their attention despite of them knowing the fact that none of them manages to catch his heart.      

            “Kai loves you too.” Junmyeon remarked. “You know why? Because you’re the only one that he refused to be with.”

            “Should I be happy for that?”

            “Yes.” Taemin piped in. “It means he treasures you. Because in case he accepted your love, I’m sure you’ll be like the persons who just passed through his life.”

            “We know Kai.” Heechul said. “He’s degrading himself because of his history with his lovers. He believes that he doesn’t deserve to love someone or to be loved by someone.”

            “And who the hell is he to say that?”

            “Maybe he just doesn’t want to hurt you because he loves you. So he thinks it’s better to push you away before he hurts you.”

            Kyungsoo cried again. “He’s an idiot!”

            “Ah, excuse me. Can I just say something?” Jongdae said. “What do you want to do? Who do you want to help?”

            “Kyungsoo…” The guys all answered in unison.

            “So why are you defending that monster who made this man cry?”

            “We were just explaining to him Kai’s side.”

            “I’m right. You are defending that monster. My goodness, make up your minds, boys. If you want to help Kyungsoo, you need to make your move already. Now, if you’re on Mai–”

            “Kai.” Junmyeon corrected.

            “Kai. Sorry. If you’re on Kai’s side, then you’re all useless.” Jongdae come close to him. “Guys like us should be treasured and not be given headaches…”

            He wasn’t able to understand what Jongdae is saying because he saw Kai entered the café. He felt his heart go out of his chest.

            “Kai…”

            “So whoever that Kai is, he’s crazy. He made this handsome guy cry? Can all of you allow someone as handsome as us cry?”

            Kai saw him and walked straight towards him, without breaking their eye contact. The club members are still busy listening to Jongdae’s rambles.

            “Don’t go, Kyungsoo.”

            The members noticed Kai’s presence. Even Jongdae paid attention.

            “And you are…?”      

            “Kim Jongin.” Kai answered without taking his eyes off Kyungsoo. “The only man in Kyungsoo’s life.”


	10. Chapter 10

           “You’re Kai?” Jongdae faced Kai. “You know, you’re so stupid. There’s someone that really loves you. Here. He’s handsome like me, he’s nice like me, and he’ll go to any length just to have you. He even planned on asking these gorgeous guys to help him get you. It’s not really my style but I think it’s the greatest thing a man would ever do for his love. Where can you find that kind of man? You’re handsome yet you’re stupid. Why are you making him suffer like that? While it’s obvious that you love him, based on what these handsome guys have been saying. So, if I were you, I’d stop being a jerk and start sweeping him off his feet.” Jongdae reached out for his cup of coffee. “Whew! It’s so difficult to give lesson to kids.”

            “You’re good.” Junmyeon said to Jongdae. “Can I invite you to dinner?”

            “How about lunch? I’m hungry.”

            “Sure.”

            Then the two left. He and Kai remained facing each other. While his co members are like supervisors that is waiting for their next move.

            “You can all leave me and Kyungsoo.”

            “No, we’ll stay here.” Kris said. “We’ll make sure your mind and heart are in right direction right now. Go on, talk now.”

            “All right, how about this?” Kai turned to him. “Kyungsoo, I can’t find any sensible reason why you should stay with me. But I know I just can’t let you go. I need you. I can’t live without you in my life. I love you too. I love you more than you could love me. I don’t know how can that be measured but I know that’s what I felt. And I’m sorry if I just ignored your confession. The truth is, I was just afraid.”

            “Afraid? Why? Did I put a gun on your face when I confessed to you?”

            “No. But the fact that the man I always knew I could never have told me he loves me… it was just too much for me. I was too happy. I told you before that I know the things that could hurt you. I don’t want the day to happen that I will be the one to hurt you myself. I won’t forgive myself if that happens. That’s how much you mean to me, Soo. I don’t know if you’ll understand my explanation. But I just don’t want to hurt you. You know my history when it comes to relationships. I’m not that good. And I know, if I take your love, I could hurt you. And… I don’t want to hurt you.”

            Kyungsoo doesn’t say anything. He just wants to listen. And Kai knows that he’s the one that has more explaining to do. But Kyungsoo knew, deep in his heart he already accepted Kai’s explanations and what will he say later on. That was how much he loved Kai.

            “It‘s not true that I don’t remember any small details about you. I remember everything about you. Your scent, your smile, your laughter… your favorite color is black, the thing that could make you cry is seeing a stray cat getting hit by a car. You were fifteen back then. You cried your heart out to me.”

            “And you helped me bury the cat.”

            “I still remember where it was buried. `Wanna visit him?”

            “W-why…?”

            “Because it’s those little things that made me closer to you than anyone else. I intended to forget about it because I don’t want you to notice that I already felt something for you.”

            And it was those sweet little gestures that always crept into Kyungsoo’s heart. That same things made him fall in love with Kai. God! How he loves this stupid man!

            “Why didn’t you tell me that you feel something for me?”

            “If I did that, would you believe me?”

            Kyungsoo didn’t answer. Thinking back, Kai has a reason. At that time, Kai always jokingly tells him that he likes him, right? But he didn’t believe him, ever. He even says sarcastic comments about it.

            “You were a bit cold back then, Soo. I always told you that. But there was never a time I stopped loving you. Even in your cruelest day. Then, I asked you why you are that cold towards me. You told me that I was the one that taught you how to be that cold-hearted. I was shocked. I didn’t expect that involving you to my mischief have a big effect on you. I wasn’t really expecting that. I thought I was making a great impression. I wanted you to think that I was irresistible. But it wasn’t the case.” Kai took a step forward towards Kyungsoo. “That’s why I decided to stop coming near you.”

            “Kai, this is so stupid.” Kris piped in. “Why didn’t you just stop being a playboy instead of stopping being near Kyungsoo?”

            “I didn’t know what I was doing.” Kai turned to Kris. “How about you, you didn’t do anything wrong before you were able to get Chanyeol’s love?”

            “Yes.”

            Kai just ignored Kris and turned to Kyungsoo again. “No, it wasn’t wrong. I just decided to avoid you because every time we’re together, I just couldn’t help myself but to fall in love with you more.”

            “But you didn’t avoid me at all, right?”

            “Yeah, well, I couldn’t do it. There’s something lacking in me when I don’t get to see you. Plus the fact that Junmyeon is always competing for your attention.”

            “So, you’re really jealous…”

            “Of course. I told you, I’m used of the fact that I’m the only man in your life. And I don’t have any plans on having a competitor for your attention.”

            “What is this? You can’t accept that I love you so you’re pushing me away but you don’t want other guys to come near me.”

            “He’s really crazy.” Zhoumi said. “No wonder his explanations are so confusing.”

            “Shut up, you guys. Let me just do something right for once, will you?” They all just nodded in unison. “The thing is, I really don’t want you to go. I love you and I loved you even more after I heard you say those words. I was the happiest man back then. But I didn’t get to celebrate because I thought, if I accepted your feelings, maybe my influence to you will be worse. I had taught you to be cold without my knowledge, because of my stupidity. God knows what else I could influence you with if we end up together.”

            “What do you think of me? A man who doesn’t have his own mind? I know what is right and wrong for me, Kai.” At that moment, Kyungsoo stepped forward towards Kai. “And it’s not true that I became cold and unfeeling. It was just my way of brushing off the pain of seeing and knowing the man I’ve always wanted was with another person.”

            “Soo…”

            “Your father once asked me what I felt about you. If I like you. I wasn’t able to answer him. Then he changed the question. He asked me if I love you somehow. I think, that’s when my mind and my heart become rattled. I asked myself so many questions about you. But none of those questions were asked by your father.” Kyungsoo tried to smile. And for the first time, he felt that he can smile genuinely. “I’m stupid too.”

            “No. I’m just the stupid one here. Because I just pushed you away and I almost lost you.” Kai took another step towards him and reached his hand. “I don’t want that to happen again. I’ll take you with me anywhere. I love you and I’ll be a better man for you. I promise. I won’t look at other people other than you. But you’re the only man that I laid my eyes on, anyway. But I’m still making a promise.”

            When Kai touched his hand, he instantly forgets all of his bitterness towards him.

            “Give the poor guy a chance, Kyungsoo.” Siwon said. “In any case, if he hurts you again, I’ll make sure all of the horses here will kick him hard. Let’s see if he will do it again if that happens.”

            “You heard our president. We listen to him more than the President of South Korea.”

            “Kai.”

            “Kyungsoo.”

            “Would you hurt me, now that you know the things that could make me cry?”

            Kai took him in his arms. “Never.” Then he kissed his hair. “I would never ever make you cry.”

            “Maybe you’re just afraid to be kicked by the horses.”

            “That’s another reason.” Kyungsoo slapped Kai’s arm but he didn’t let him go and just hugged him tightly. “I love you so much. How will I hurt the man that I love? It’s like I let myself be kicked by the horses here. For free.”

            There. He let go of their past now. In Kai’s arms, he knew he could finally let his guard down. There’s no reason for him to hide himself in the world. Because here’s Kai to protect him always.

            “I love you, Kai.”

            “I love you more, Soo.”

            And in the front of the club members, Kai kissed him with all his love for him. Kai showed his love for him with all of his heart.

            “Thank goodness it’s all finished now.” Kyungsoo heard one of the members said. “So, who’s the next in line, so that all of the drama in this riding club will be done?”

            “Tao! My man! You’re finally here.”

            “Why are you all looking at me?”

            “We’re not looking at you, Tao.”

            Kyungsoo just ignored the noisy men. What’s important now is that he is in the arms of the man that he loves.

**Author's Note:**

> Here is the second story of the EXO Riding Club series! Read it on AFF here: https://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/957702


End file.
